


DU LƯỢNG … CÓ PHẢI LÀ UỐNG NHẦM THUỐC RỒI KHÔNG?

by ShiGuangdebaba



Category: hikaru - Fandom - Fandom, 棋魂 | Hikaru no Go (Live Action TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiGuangdebaba/pseuds/ShiGuangdebaba
Summary: Du Lượng hắc hóa làm Thời Quang hoang mang tột độ.
Relationships: Shi Guang & Yu Liang (Hikaru no Go), Shi Guang/Yu Liang (Hikaru no Go)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"Rengggg",

Thời Quang bị chuông đồng hồ đánh thức, cảm thấy tức tối trong lòng.

Đêm qua vừa mới say sưa một bữa ăn mừng chiến thắng cúp Bắc Đẩu, cũng là lần đầu tiên bọn họ trở về từ Hàn Quốc. Thời Quang rõ ràng là đã cố ý không đặt báo thức để ngủ nướng tới trưa cho đã, thế quái nào thứ kia giờ vẫn inh ỏi như thế. Cậu vươn tay định tắt thì đã có người thay cậu làm hộ.

"Bữa sáng tôi đã làm xong rồi đấy, mau dậy rửa mặt rồi ăn đi!"

Thời Quang liếc qua đồng hồ rồi mặt chán nản nhìn Du Lượng, "Không phải chứ Du Lượng? Là cậu đặt báo thức đúng không?"

"Phải, cậu sống với tôi bao lâu nay có ngày nào thức dậy sau 6 giờ đâu? Sao giờ còn nhăn nhó chuyện này?

"Ôi đại ca của tôi ơi! Chúng ta đang trong giai đoạn nghỉ ngơi mà cậu cũng không tha cho tôi sao? Bình thường nếu không phải do cậu ép thì đời nào tôi dậy trước 6 giờ chứ?"

"Đừng có tập mấy thói quen không tốt như vậy, dậy mau nào?" Du Lượng nghiêm khắc.

Biết là không cãi lại được, Thời Quang xụ mặt ra đưa hai cánh tay lên, Du Lượng hiểu ý nắm lấy kéo cậu ngồi dậy.

"Ngoan, bữa sáng làm món cậu thích nhất đấy!"

"Thật sao? Chờ xíu tôi ra ngay"

Thời Quang vùng dậy lao vào nhà tắm, nhanh chóng vệ sinh cá nhân, nhưng đang rửa mặt thì chợt nhớ ra điều gì đó không ổn. _Khoan đã, Du Lượng vừa nói NGOAN sao? Không phải mình mớ ngủ nghe nhầm đó chứ?_

Bụng cậu cùng lúc réo lên inh ỏi làm sự chú ý của Thời Quang quay lại với bữa sáng đang dọn sẵn để phục vụ ngoài kia, thay vì tiếp tục đắn đo chuyện vừa rồi.

Thật ra Thời Quang không biết, Du Lượng khuôn mặt bình tĩnh từ từ ăn sáng ngay trước cậu bây giờ, bên trong thực ra là đứng ngồi không yên.

Du Lượng bị sự thật là đã hết cúp Bắc Đẩu, không còn lý do gì để giữ Thời Quang lại nhà anh nữa làm cho lo lắng. Du Lượng nhận ra tình cảm của bản thân vào đêm cuối cùng trước khi họ đi Hàn.

Đã rất lâu Thời Quang không gặp ác mộng, đêm đó bỗng nhiên cậu khóc nấc lên trong giấc ngủ. "Chử Doanh, sao anh lại bỏ rơi em..." Du Lượng bị tiếng nức nở kia làm giật mình, vội vã quay sang Thời Quang. Thấy cậu vẫn còn trong giấc ngủ, những rõ ràng đang mơ thấy gì đó rất đau lòng. "Em sẽ thế nào nếu không có anh, không có Du Lượng nữa đây?". Du Lượng khựng lại, nghe thấy cậu gọi tên mình khi đang định đưa tay đánh thức Thời Quang.

"Du Lượng, cậu đâu rồi Du Lượng?" Thời Quang vẫn chìm sâu trong giấc mơ kia.

Du Lượng lập tức hồi tỉnh lại, lay cậu thật mạnh.

"Tôi đây! Thời Quang, tỉnh dậy đi, Thời Quang!"

Thời Quang bừng tỉnh, mắt vẫn đang nhòe đi.

Cậu bật dậy ôm chặt lấy Du Lượng trong vô thức. "Cậu vẫn còn đây sao?"

"Tôi vẫn luôn ở đây mà, lại gặp ác mộng hay sao?"

"Tôi mơ thấy Chử Doanh, thấy cậu, cả ba chúng ta đang vui vẻ đánh cờ thì tôi bỗng thiếp đi, tỉnh dậy đã không thấy hai người đâu nữa, tôi gọi khản cả cổ cũng không ai đáp ai, sau đó,.. sau đó..."

"Được rồi, tôi đây mà..." Du Lượng dừng cậu lại, ôm lấy cậu, tay nhẹ nhàng đầu cậu lên vai anh.

Câu chuyện về Chử Doanh đã được kể từ khi họ thành thật tin tưởng nhau nhiều ngày trước, nhưng Du Lượng biết trong lòng Thời Quang mãi không buông bỏ được hình bóng người thầy, người bằng hữu quan trọng nhất kia.

"Không sao, không sao,... cậu còn có tôi mà." Du Lượng an ủi, tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt dọc sống lưng Thời Quang. Đưa cậu dần dần chìm vào giấc ngủ lúc nào không hay.

Du Lượng thấy thế nhẹ nhàng đặt cậu xuống, tay vẫn không dám rời, , cũng như cái cách Thời Quang vô thức ôm chặt lấy anh vậy, sợ rằng chỉ một chút xa xôi cũng làm cậu thức giấc.

Từ giây phút đó, Du Lượng đã biết, mình muốn dành cả một đời để bảo vệ che chở cho con người này, hỏi bão tố ngoài kia, cũng như khỏi phong ba trong lòng cậu.

Quay về hiện tại.

"Ngon không?"

"Ngon lắm. Hề hề!" Thời Quang nói rồi cười tươi nhe răng nhìn anh. Miệng vẫn còn lấm lem nước sốt.

Nụ cười của Thời Quang luôn làm cho người ta cảm thấy xung quanh đều có anh đào nở rộ.

"Ngon thế này mà chỉ có tôi được ăn. Cậu nói xem, rõ ràng là tôi quan trọng với cậu quá mà. Hehehe. Cô nào sau này lấy được cậu chắc là vớ bở đấy nhỉ."

Đang thưởng thức khung cảnh anh đào kia thì Du Lượng suýt nữa phun ra ngụm nước vừa uống.

"Sao thế?"

"Không, không có gì?"

À, cậu đã có dự định gì cho sau này chưa, cúp Bắc Đẩu cũng xong rồi, hay là...

Thời Quang cắt lời, "Chắc là tôi sẽ chuyển về nhà mẹ, lát tôi ghé qua viện cờ chơi một lát rồi tối nay về sắp xếp đồ đạc mai chuyển luôn. Cậu đi chơi với tôi luôn không?"

"À không, hôm nay tôi bận chút việc." Du Lượng nói rồi suy tính gì đó trong đầu.

Sáng hôm sau, Thời Quang sững người cùng đám hành lý trước nhà cậu. Cửa đã thay khóa lúc nào vậy. Cậu bấm số điện thoại gọi cho mẹ.

"Alo, mẹ thay khóa cửa nhà mình rồi hả? Làm sao con vào đây? Mấy giờ mẹ về? Hay là con qua thẳng bệnh viện luôn?"

"Tiểu Quang hả, mẹ không có ở bệnh viện đâu, có mấy vé được tặng nên mẹ đưa ông con đi du lịch sẵn về thăm họ hàng rồi, ba ngày sau mới về!"

"Ba ngày? Vậy con sống ở đâu đây?"

"Không phải Du Lượng chỉ ở một mình sao, hay con hỏi cậu ấy hoặc Hồng Hà gì đó thử xem."

"Dạ con biết rồi, hai người đi vui vẻ"

"Hồng đại hiệp, anh có ở nhà không, em qua ở đó tạm vài hôm nhé."

"Xin lỗi Thời Quang, căn hộ của bọn mình hôm qua tôi mới bị chủ nhà gọi bảo cho người khác thuê rồi, họ còn bù cọc cho tôi một khoản không tệ. Tôi nghĩ dù sao mình cũng không ở đó một thời gian rồi nên đồng ý luôn."

"À vậy thôi, cảm ơn anh nhé".

Thời Quang cúp máy. Giờ mà về lại nhà Du Lượng thì có mất mặt không nhỉ, dù sao cũng mới xách vali đi không lâu. Mà Du Lượng sáng nay có việc ra ngoài sớm chắc vẫn chưa về. Lén đem hết đồ đạc vào như chưa có gì xảy ra chắc là sẽ ổn, cứ vờ nói mình đổi ý vài ngày nữa mới dọn đi là được.

Kế hoạch không ngờ diễn ra khá suôn sẻ, kỳ lạ là Du Lượng sau khi về cũng không có thắc gì về chuyện đó. Cứ cư xử như mọi ngày hai người sống chung.

"Tôi có biết một chỗ nhà tắm thảo dược rất hay, tình cờ được tặng hai vé, cậu có muốn đi không?"

"Du Lượng cậu mà cũng biết đi nhà tắm công cộng sao? Chuyện lạ có thật nha."

"Trước giờ cậu nghĩ tôi là người thế nào chứ?"  
"À thì, thôi đi đi, tôi cũng đang muốn làm gì đó cho hết mấy ngày rảnh rỗi đây"

Đến khi thực sự đặt chân vào nơi kia thì Thời Quang mới nhận ra, không hề giống mấy "nhà tắm công cộng" cậu từng đi chút nào. Khu suối nước nóng cao cấp này được trang trí theo phong cách Nhật Bản, Thời Quang còn tưởng đi nhầm vào cung điện Nhật Bản nào đó thôi. Sau khi nói gì đó với người phục vụ, Du Lượng tới vỗ vào vai cậu nhóc đang ngỡ ngàng. Đi thôi.

"Phải, phải cởi hết đồ ra sao?"

"Tất nhiên rồi, không phải cậu từng đến nhà tắm công cộng rồi sao?"

Không phải Thời Quang chưa từng thấy cảnh này, chỉ là, tự nhiên cậu thấy khác khác khi đi cùng Du Lượng thôi.

"Yên tâm, tôi đặt riêng một khu cho hai ta rồi,"

Du Lượng nghiêng người lại thì thầm vào tai cậu, "Nếu cậu ngại vì sợ người khác nhìn thấy "tiểu" Quang be bé của cậu, thì khỏi phải lo, chỉ có mình tôi thôi."

Mặt Thời Quang đỏ bừng lên, "Tôi, tôi không có! "tiểu" Quang,... không, CÁI ĐÓ của tôi không có bé nha... cậu, cậu im đi..."

Nói rồi cậu bước nhanh chạy theo người phục vụ. Miệng lầm bầm, "Không phải nói là được tặng vé sao, bỗng nhiên lại thành bao riêng một khu rồi."

Du Lượng cười khẩy, cậu ta lúc ngại cũng thật đáng yêu.

Bầu không khí ngượng ngùng trong hồ nước nóng chỉ có hai người. Thời Quang từ đầu tới cuối tay vẫn chăm chăm che lại vị trí kia mặc dù đã ngâm mình dưới làn nước trắng mờ, không dám nhìn về phía Du Lượng, mãi đến khi Du Lượng bâng quơ nhìn sang hướng khác, cậu mới dám lén nhìn sang. Thường ngày cậu thậm chí còn chưa từng thấy Du Lượng cởi trần bao giờ, không ngờ cậu ta trông thư sinh mảnh mai mà lại có cơ bắp đẹp như vậy, nhìn lại mỡ bụng của mình, thật bất công mà.

Du Lượng bỗng nhiên đưa tay vuốt hết tóc về sau, mái tóc đẫm nước, chảy dài từ trán xuống sóng mũi cao vút của anh, rồi từ từ lăn xuống bộ ngực trần. Thời Quang bất tri bất giác mà nhìn theo giọt nước đó, mồm há hốc, hai má đỏ bừng lên. Du Lượng quay sang thấy vậy, khẽ gọi. "Thời Quang, Thời Quang, không sao chứ, sao mặt cậu đỏ quá vậy?"

"Hả, à, à tôi, ... không có gì, chắc do nước nóng quá, tôi, tôi phải lên trước đây, Thời Quang với lấy cái khăn, che chỗ cần che rồi vội vã leo ra khỏi hồ nước nóng. Nhưng vì vẫn còn bối rồi, cậu trượt chân ngã ngửa ra sau, rơi lại xuống hồ. Kỳ lạ là Du Lượng, vẫn còn đang ngâm mình trong nước, không biết từ khi nào xuất hiện đằng sau, một tay đặt trên lưng, một tay đỡ lấy mông cậu.

Thời Quang ngã ngửa vào vòng tay Du Lượng vẫn đang đứng trong hồ. Du Lượng quay mặt sang, mặt kề sát mặt.

"Không sao chứ, nước cũng có nóng đến thế đâu." Du Lượng mỉm cười, tóc anh rũ xuống vì nhìn xuống Thời Quang.

Thời Quang tự nhiên thấy trời đất đảo điên hết cả, quên mất người kia đang một tay đặt dưới mông mình, trong đầu điên cuồng suy nghĩ. "Du Lượng có phải uống nhầm thuốc gì rồi không? Sao cậu ta bỗng nhiên tỏa ra thứ hormone như con thú hoang muốn quyến rũ bạn tình vậy.

Thời Quang bật dậy, chới với túm lấy cái khăn, rồi leo lên lại khỏi hồ, lần này cẩn thận hơn nhiều.

"Tôi, tôi vào trước đây."

Điên thật rồi, đúng là điên thật rồi. Mình với Du Lượng cũng đâu phải chưa từng tiếp xúc thân mật trước đây đâu. Từ dạo Thời Quang hay gặp ác mộng, Du Lượng đêm nào cũng ôm cậu vào lòng dỗ cậu ngủ. Nhưng mà đó là áo quần đầy đủ a. Cái này, hôm nay hai người không một mảnh vải che thân.

"Mềm thật, còn to nữa, rất vừa tay nha." Du Lượng nghĩ thầm.


	2. Chapter 2

Đêm đó Thời Quang ngượng đến mức không dám nằm đối diện với Du Lượng. Thường ngày thì cậu sẽ co người lại như con tôm, đầu vùi vào lòng Du Lượng, anh sẽ ôm choàng tay qua vỗ vỗ lưng cậu từ đằng sau. Nhưng vì sự kiện lúc chiều mà đến giờ Thời Quang vẫn còn chưa dám nhìn thẳng mặt Du Lượng, cậu nằm quay mặt ra ngoài, nằm im thin thít hồi hộp chờ.

Du Lượng không biết từ lúc nào xuất hiện phía bên kia giường, gác cằm lên vai Thời Quang hỏi nhỏ, "Đêm nay không cần tôi dỗ cậu ngủ nữa sao?"

Gì nữa đây, Du Lượng cậu điên rồi. Thời Quang mắng thầm trong lòng.

"Còn... nhưng.. nhưng mà tối nay tôi thấy không khỏe, cậu nằm xa xa một chút, đưa tay qua là được"

"Được thôi." Du Lượng vốn đã chuẩn bị gợi ý cách giải quyết tương tự, cũng không ngờ ra là Thời Quang lại tự mình đề xuất trước. Biết cá đã cắn câu. Anh nhẹ nhàng làm theo, giữ khoảng cách nhất định giữa hai người, tay đặt lên eo cậu từ đằng sau, nhè nhẹ vỗ về. Mặc dù không hiệu quả bằng tư thế nằm thường ngày, nhưng một lúc sau Thời Quang cũng thiếp đi.

Hôm nay như vậy là được rồi, cái gì quá cũng không tốt. Anh thực sự cũng không muốn dọa cậu chạy mất.

\-----

Tên ngốc vô tư Thời Quang sau một đêm ngon giấc lại quên béng sự tình hôm qua, vẫn như thường ngày được Du Lượng đánh thức rồi ăn sáng. Đêm qua đi ngủ sớm không ăn gì nên sáng nay bụng đói hơn ngày thường, cậu ngấu nghiến bánh sốt thịt mà Du Lượng mua về, đầu lúc này chỉ nghĩ đến đồ ăn mà thôi.

"Du Lượng sao cậu hiểu ý tôi mà mua nhiều hơn vậy, sáng nay không hiểu sao thật muốn đói chết rồi."

Du Lượng vẫn như cũ ngồi đối diện cười khẩy.

"Đêm qua không thấy tên ham ăn nhà cậu ăn vặt trước khi ngủ nên cũng đoán được, cậu ăn từ từ thôi, xem kìa, lại dính hết vào mép rồi."

Du Lượng đứng dậy, một tay cầm đĩa của mình. Thời Quang nghĩ là anh đã ăn xong nên đứng dậy trước, không phải mọi ngày đều chờ mình xong rồi mới dọn đĩa sao, vô thức ngước đầu lên.

Chưa kịp phản ứng gì thì đã thấy tay Du Lượng đưa sát mặt mình, nhẹ nhàng chùi đi vệt sốt dính trên mép cậu. "Cậu nên học ăn uống từ tốn một chút đi, dù sao cũng không phải là trẻ con nữa."

Thôi chết rồi. Một khắc này trôi qua bao nhiêu cảm giác rối loạn hôm qua chợt ùa về đập vào mặt Thời Quang, sao cậu lại mau quên thế chứ. Cậu ta lại làm thế nữa rồi, bao lâu nay nết ăn của Thời Quang đúng là đã bị Du Lượng chỉnh đốn nhiều lần, nhưng cùng lắm là đưa khăn giấy cho cậu thôi. Bây giờ cậu ta lấy tay chùi mép cho mình, hơn nữa ban nãy trước khi bước vào bếp có phải là vừa liếm cái ngón tay kia không???????

Nhất định là nhìn nhầm! Nhất định là nhìn nhầm

Tranh thủ lúc Du Lượng loay hoay trong bếp, Thời Quang chui vào một góc bật điện thoại lên. "A Lãngggggg !!!!"

\----

Khi Thẩm Nhất Lãng và Hồng Hà đến chỗ hẹn thì cậu đang ngồi hai tay chống lên má, bâng quơ suy nghĩ gì đó mà đến khi hai người ngồi xuống cậu ta vẫn không nhận ra.

Khi Thẩm Nhất Lãng và Hồng Hà đến chỗ hẹn thì cậu đang ngồi hai tay chống lên má, bâng quơ suy nghĩ gì đó mà đến khi hai người ngồi xuống cậu ta vẫn không nhận ra   
"Này, Thời Quang, Thời Quang?"

"HẢ, à, ừm, hai người đến lúc nào vậy"

"Bọn anh ngồi nhìn cậu hơn một phút rồi đấy, suy nghĩ vẩn vơ gì vậy!" Nhất Lãng hỏi

"Ngồi đăm chiêu như vậy, ánh mắt này... Không lẽ là tình yêu ập đến rồi sao?" Hồng Hà trêu.

"Gì, gì cơ, không phải,... ai... ai yêu cậu ta chứ?"

"Cậu ta?" Thẩm Nhất Lãng và Hồng Hà cùng nghiêng đầu.

"Không, không có cậu ta nào cả, ý em là,... hai người ăn sáng chưa?"

"Thời trưởng lão cậu xem cậu vừa nói gì kìa, 1 giờ chiều cậu lôi bằng được bọn anh đi uống nước để hỏi ăn sáng chưa?" Hồng Hà nghi ngờ.

"Nhầm xíu, hề hề, thực ra có chuyện này nhờ hai người tư vấn một chút."

"Cậu có chuyện gì cứ nói tôi và a Lãng giải quyết được hết!" Hồng Hà một tay khoác vai Thẩm Nhất Lãng, một tay vỗ ngực.

"Yên nào, để xem cậu ta có chuyện gì đã." Thẩm Nhất Lãng cười.

"Không! Không phải em. Em có một người... bạn, à, bạn thân của em, cậu ta hỏi em là bạn cùng phòng của cậu ta đột nhiên trở nên rất quyến rũ, còn có vẻ như đang cố ý quyến rũ cậu ta vậy. Nên hỏi em nên làm thế nào. Mà em còn chưa yêu đương bao giờ, nên hẹn lại hỏi hai người giúp cậu ta."

"Bạn cùng phòng của cậu ấy là con gái sao?" Nhất Lãng thắc mắc.

"Không, là nam." Thời Quang trả lời ngay.

"Thực ra không có "cậu bạn" nào ở đây cả." Hồng Hà cười mỉa mai, vờ lầm bầm, nhưng vẫn cố ý để hai người kia nghe được.

"Này Hồng Hà, anh rốt cuộc là có muốn giúp không, không thì em về đây." Thời Quang đỏ mặt.

"Khoan, khoan, được rồi tôi xin lỗi, dù sao cũng không phải chuyện của cậu, đỏ mặt gì chứ?"

Thời Quang bị ấn lại xuống ghế.

"Quan trọng là CẬU BẠN ĐÓ của em có cảm giác thế nào với người bạn cùng phòng đó?" Thẩm Nhất Lãng hỏi, nén cười.

A Lãng anh ấy mới nhấn mạnh chữ 'cậu bạn đó' sao, hay mình nghe nhầm.

Thời Quang trả lời, "Cậu ta nói là cậu ta cũng không rõ, nên mới hỏi em. Người kia thường ngày đều rât tốt, bạn em cũng rất thích sống chung với người kia, thậm chí còn có một chút cảm giác... không rời được, nhưng mà trước giờ đều coi nhau là bằng hữu, bỗng nhiên thay đổi khác như vậy, em cũng có chút khó thích ứng, còn chưa chắc cậu ta thật sự nghĩ vậy nữa."

Hồng Hà nhảy lên cắt lời, "À há, lộ ra chính là chuyện của cậu rồi nhé, ban nãy còn gắt gỏng với anh đây."

Thời Quang giờ mới nhận ra là mình đã lỡ lời, nhưng dù sao cậu và Hồng Hà với Nhất Lãng cũng đâu phải bạn bình thường, có lẽ nên nói thật với họ thôi.

"Được rồi, người kia chính là Du Lượng, anh vừa lòng chưa?" Thời Quang to tiếng, xụ mặt ra uất ức.

Lần này cả Thẩm Nhất Lãng cũng không nhịn được nữa rồi, hai người cũng cười phá lên. "Thành thật với bản thân là tốt, nhưng cuối cùng thì em nghĩ thế nào về Du Lượng?"

"Em thấy cậu ta... cũng đẹp, cười hay không cười đều đẹp, kể cả lúc gắt gỏng cũng có gì đó rất thu hút, chắc vì thế mà em cũng hay kiếm chuyện chọc cậu ta, dạo này không hiểu sao còn trở nên hơi... quyến rũ nữa." Thời Quang lơ mơ xổ ra một tràng.

Dù thẳng còn hơn cây cột đèn, cả Thẩm Nhất Lãng và Hồng Hà đều không thể phủ nhận được những gì cậu nói là hoàn toàn đúng. Du Lượng không chỉ chơi cờ giỏi, mà nhan sắc cùng với phong cách ăn mặc của cậu ta làm cậu không khác gì chuẩn hình tượng nam thần bước ra từ mấy bộ phim thần tượng. Kiểu nhân vật mà đi đến đâu là người người nhà nhà đổ rạp theo đến đấy, từ nhan sắc, tài năng, gia thế đều là đỉnh của chóp, và tất nhiên, theo kịch bản, nam thần chỉ muốn theo đuổi một mình nữ chính ngốc ngếch gia thế tầm thường nhưng xinh đẹp đáng yêu bạn bè quý mến thôi. Suy nghĩ đến việc cái kia nữ chính vậy mà lại là tên ngố tàu Thời Quang làm cả Nhất Lãng và Hồng Hà không nhịn được nhìn nhau cười trong bụng.

"Nhưng mà em là thẳng nam a, trước giờ em chưa từng thích con trai, bình thường cũng chả thấy hứng thú với đứa con trai nào khác cả." Thời Quang bối rối, thật lòng đúng là như vậy.

"Có lẽ là vì Du Lượng là Du Lượng, chứ không phải đứa con trai tầm thường nào ngoài kia chăng?" Hồng Hà hỏi.

"Em cũng không biết..." Thời Quang lại càng hoang mang hơn.

"Được rồi." Thẩm Nhất Lãng cắt ngang.

"Thời Quang, em thử nghĩ thế này xem. Việc trước giờ em có thích con trai hay không, theo anh cũng không quan trọng đến thế. Đều là tình cảm giữa người với người, sao cứ nhất thiết phải lấy giới tính ra để phân biệt và ép buộc bản thân chứ. Điều quan trọng nhất là cậu ấy nghĩ như thế nào về em, và em nghĩ như thế nào về Du Lượng. Miễn là cả hai thật lòng có tình cảm với nhau, những chuyện khác đều không quan trọng nữa." Thẩm Nhất Lãng nhẹ nhàng giảng giải.

Trong khi Thời Quang tỏ ra gật gù, Hồng hà trố mắt nhìn Nhất Lãng.   
"Không phải chứ? Tên này sao vừa nói ra lời khuyên là đã ăn đứt mấy câu mình nói vậy, đây là sức mạnh của người mới lập gia đình sao, không phải cậu ta lén đi học lớp phụ huynh nào đó rồi chứ, khi nào phải gặp Tiêu Tiêu hỏi rõ mới được."

Trong đầu Thời Quang lúc này xuất hiện 2 cái thái cực hình ảnh sát khí đằng đằng, tay cầm vũ khí lăm le nhìn nhau: một là trai siêu thẳng Thời Quang, người kia, cũng vẫn là Thời Quang nhưng trên mặt không biết bị ai viết thêm hai chữ to tướng 'DU LƯỢNG.'

Hồng Hà đột nhiên nhớ ra gì đó, "Này Thời Quang, tính ra anh với cậu từng tắm chung với nhau rồi đấy, cậu không bị sức hút của anh làm cho rung động sao mà lại bị Du Lượng hớp hồn vậy."

Thẩm Nhất Lãng gõ vào đầu anh ta một cái

"Cậu mà đòi so sánh với Du Lượng sao, Thời Quang nếu không đến với Du Lượng thì cậu cũng chưa chắc có cửa."

Thời Quang đột nhiên làm mặt nghiêm túc nhìn Hồng Hà.

"Hồng Hà, lúc đó tắm chung, thực ra em... Không có chút hứng thú nào với anh. Nhưng em vẫn hy vọng anh có thể tìm đc một nam nhân tốt hơn em tắm chung với anh nhé."

Nói rồi Thời Quang và Nhất Lãng cười phá lên.

"Gì chứ, ông đây không thèmmmmm. Tôi đã có Xán Xán rồi."

Cả ba người cứ thế vui vẻ một lúc. Thời Quang lại tiếp tục cau mày

"Nhưng mà mối quan hệ đau mông như vậy, nghĩ thôi cũng cảm thấy đau, em rất yêu cái mông của mình a."

"Sao trong suy nghĩ của cậu ngay lập tức cho rằng mình sẽ là người đau mông vậy." Hồng Hà cười trêu.

"Em..."

.

.

.


	3. (H)

Chia tay hai người kia, Thời Quang thất thểu bước vào nhà, cậu vừa đóng cửa thì nghe tiếng từ nhà tắm. Du Lượng từ trong đó bước ra, một tay cầm khăn lau tóc, quanh hông cũng chỉ quấn một chiếc khăn tắm lớn, ngực để trần.

Du Lượng từ trong đó bước ra, một tay cầm khăn lau tóc, quanh hông cũng chỉ quấn một chiếc khăn tắm lớn, ngực để trần   
Thời Quang sững người, trên tay cốc nước cam cỡ lớn mua về cho Du Lượng rơi xuống đất lúc nào không hay.

"Du, ... Du Lượng, cậu đừng có manh động..." Thời Quang hốt hoảng

"Cậu nói bậy gì thế?"

"Sao, sao cậu không mặc quần áo...?"

"Ban nãy tôi vừa đi vừa mải suy nghĩ về thế cờ mới đánh trên mạng Weida, vào tắm mới nhớ là quên mang theo đồ sạch nên quấn tạm khăn tắm đi ra, có gì sao?" Du Lượng nhếch mép cười, quay sang nhìn sàn nhà đổ đầy nước cam.

"Nước cam đổ ra khắp nhà thế này?" Du Lượng vừa hỏi vừa tiến tới.

"Cậu, cậu đứng yên đó cho tôi, cái này tôi tự dọn đượ..."

Chưa kịp dứt lời thì Du Lượng đã đến sát bên rồi. Cậu là kỳ thủ hay vận động viên điền kinh vậy, cũng không cần nhanh thế chứ. Thời Quang nhủ thầm. Phải giải quyết đống này càng nhanh càng tốt để cậu ta mặc đồ vào thôi.

Lúng túng Thời Quang vừa quay qua thì bị đôi dép đi trong nhà hại một trận thê thảm. Cậu không cẩn thận bước một bước lên mấy viên nước đá lăn lóc trên sàn mà ngã ngửa. Tay theo phản xạ nắm lấy vật gần nhất là vai Du Lượng, nhưng mà ông trời hôm nay cũng không đứng về phía Thời Quang. Cái người kia không phải là mới tắm xong sao, cũng không dễ nắm vậy chứ. Và thế là bàn tay Thời Quang trượt dài. Không chỉ vừa ngã vừa kéo rơi cái khăn tắm đang quấn quanh hông người kia ra, còn rơi cái oạch làm văng tung tóe nước cam lên người Du Lượng. Hối hận lớn nhất đời cậu lúc này là câu nói vừa thốt ra 15 phút trước ở tiệm nước cam. "Cô có cái ly nào lớn nhất thì lấy cho con cái đó, đúng rồi, loại một lít cũng được đấy."

"Cậu dạo này thích ngã quá nhỉ ?" Du Lượng cười gian manh, nhưng Thời Quang lúc này đang ê ẩm vì ngã lên mấy viên nước đá, còn chưa đứng dậy được, tâm trí đâu mà bắt bẻ anh ta.

Thời Quang cho dù có khả năng tính toán nước cờ giỏi cỡ nào, bàn cờ 21x21 cậu còn tính được, cũng không đoán được điều Du Lượng sắp làm.

Thấy cậu vẫn còn không đứng dậy nổi, Du Lượng hay tay nhấc bổng cậu lên, mặc dù có chút khó khăn, cũng đứng lên được, một đường đi thẳng vào nhà tắm.

"Cậu... cậu tính làm gì đó?"

"Cậu cả người dính nước cam thế này còn muốn lết đi khắp nhà sao? Đi tắm đi?"

Không có lý gì cãi lại, bản thân vẫn còn ê nhức nên Thời Quang để mặc cho Du Lượng bế vào nhà tắm.

Cái đó không thể tính làm lý do được, cậu tỉnh táo lại cho tôi Thời Quang. [Thời – thẳng nam – Quang]

Sao lại không chứ, đau như vậy để người ta nuông chiều mình xíu không được sao, cốc nước cam kia rõ ràng là vì cậu ta mà mua, thì giờ cậu ta cũng nên là người chịu trách nhiệm rồi. [Thời – DU Lượng – Quang]

Lại còn bế kiểu công chúa, AAAAAAA, tức chết ta rồi [Thời – thẳng nam – Quang]

Hai cái Thời Quang chưa kịp phân thắng bại thì Du Lượng đã ẵm cậu vào trong nhà tắm. (À thì cũng không hẳn là chưa phân thân thắng bại, thôi cứ cho là vậy đi).

Cuối cùng cũng được thả xuống, Thời Quang thở phào, cậu nghe tiếng cửa nhà tắm đóng lại mới nhẹ nhõm cởi đồ ra. Cởi xong quay đầu lại thì giật mình phát hiện người kia còn không có rời nhà tắm, đang đứng tựa lưng vào tường chăm chú nhìn cậu.

"Cậu... sao còn chưa ra?" Thời Quang hoảng hốt la lên, chỉ trách người kia che giấu bản thân quá hay, không hề phát ra một tiếng động nào để cậu phát hiện.

"Không phải cậu nhìn thấy hết của tôi rồi sao, nếu tôi còn không được nhìn lại thì thiệt thòi quá rồi."

"Nam nhân với nhau nhìn nhìn cái gì, cậu ra ngay cho tôi".

"Câu này tôi nói mới đúng a, nam nhân với nhau cậu ngại gì chứ?"

"Hơn nữa cậu nhìn xem, tôi cũng bị cậu làm văng nước cam lên người thế này, còn tính bắt tôi đứng ngoài chờ sao?"

"Tôi không xem, tôi không xem, mặc kệ cậu đấy".

Mẹ nó, Du Lượng từ lúc nào miệng lưỡi lươn lẹo vậy chứ, bình thường không phải đều bị mình chọc cho tức chết không cãi lại được sao. Quả báo, là quả báo tới sớm quá a.

Du Lượng mỉm cười, phản ứng cũng không hoàn toàn quá so với anh mong đợi. "Thôi được rồi, tắm mau không lại cảm cả hai bây giờ".

Chưa kịp để Thời Quang phản ứng lại gì thì Du Lượng đã nhanh chóng tiến tới, một tay đỡ một tay đẩy cậu vào bồn tắm.

Không đúng! Không phải là cậu ta mới tắm xong sao, nước nóng từ khi nào chuẩn bị sẵn sàng vậy rồi?

Vừa định thần lại thì thấy Du Lượng cũng đã bước vào, ngồi tựa vào một bên bồn tắm, hai tay dang ra gác lên thành bồn, mỉm cười nhìn cậu. Thời Quang xấu hổ không dám đối mặt, quay lưng về phía anh. Cũng may cái bồn tắm nhà cậu ta lớn, ít ra còn giữ được khoảng cách.

Du Lượng mấy ngày gần đây đúng là có uống thuốc, nhưng rõ ràng là thuốc bổ não loại nhẹ a, không phải mua nhầm xuân dược đó chớ.

Thời Quang đúng là cá nằm trong rọ, coi như thình lình vùng dậy cũng không chạy được đấy. Qua mấy lần vừa rồi cậu đã rõ ràng, cho dù cậu béo hơn cậu ta, nhưng Du Lượng chắc chắn khỏe hơn a, cậu nặng đến gần 80 kí mà cậu ta còn bế đi được. Bạo lực không phải giải pháp. Quân tử động khẩu không động thủ. Không phải là do có đánh cũng không lại sao. Nhưng mà, biết nói gì bây giờ, đầu óc cậu lúc này không đủ minh mẫn để nói lý nữa rồi, mà có nói lý thì Du Lượng sẽ nghe chắc?

Thời Quang còn đang suy nghĩ đắn đo thì một chút thông minh mới bị kéo quay trở lại. Chết rồi, quay môn... lưng về phía cậu ta như này chẳng phải là mời cậu ta xơi sao.

"Cậu lầm bầm gì đấy?" Du Lượng thì thầm bên tai.

Thời Quang theo phản xạ quay phắt lại, làm gì làm cũng phải cản cái kia "hung khí gây án" lại trước, một tay chặn ngay trước "vật kia" của Du Lượng, khoảng cách quá gần, không biết vô tình hay cố ý nắm vào.

Hình như là..., to hơn một chút, không quá nhiều, nhưng vẫn đủ nhận ra là to hơn.

Thôi rồi, phương diện này mà cũng thua, Thời Quang tự cảm thấy ủy khuất, mặt đột nhiên nghệch ra như con bạc mới thua hết tiền.

Ủa mà giờ đâu phải lúc so bì cái này chứ, không phải cậu sắp bị ăn sống sao. Mạng vẫn là quan trọng hơn a.

"Cậu sờ đủ chưa?" Du Lượng cười, cuối cùng cũng lên tiếng.

Thời Quang rụt tay lại, "Xin, xin lỗi, tôi không cố ý"

Không đúng, mình rõ ràng là người bị hại, giờ phải đi xin lỗi, có lý nào lại thế chứ.

"Không... không phải do cậu tự nhiên lại gần quá sao!"

"Thấy cậu lầm bầm như vậy, tôi còn tưởng cậu bị ngã đập đầu đến mê sảng nên qua hỏi một chút." Du Lượng lại cười. Cậu có thể nào ngưng cười được không, tôi sắp chết rồi đây.

"Du Lượng cậu mà còn manh động như thế là tôi la lên đấy, la thật đấy". Chỉ có ai nghe được câu này mới thấy Thời Quang đúng là hết cách rồi, phải nhớ đây là khu căn hộ cao cấp a, sân vườn xung quanh rộng như vậy, nhà cũng không có xây san sát nhau, may ra giờ Du Lượng cho cậu mượn thêm cái loa, chắc sẽ gọi được vài người qua đường hiếu kỳ.

Du Lượng lại ngả người ra sau. Giọng hờ hững.

"Tôi không hiểu cậu nói gì cả? Tôi làm gì manh động chứ?"

Thời Quang thở phào. Coi như cậu ta cũng không có quá đáng.

"Hôm nay cậu đi đâu đấy?" Du Lượng hỏi, xoa dịu bầu không khí căng thẳng.

"Tôi gặp a Lãng với Hồng Hà có chút việc."

"Không phải mọi người mới gặp nhau hôm trước sao?"

"Thực ra cũng không có gì, chỉ là..."

Đều là tình cảm giữa người với người, sao cứ nhất thiết phải lấy giới tính ra để phân biệt và ép buộc bản thân chứ. Điều quan trọng nhất là cậu ấy nghĩ như thế nào về em, và em nghĩ như thế nào về Du Lượng.

Lời Thẩm Nhất Lãng văng vẳng bên tai.

"Bỏ qua chuyện đó đi, Du Lượng, cậu từng có bạn gái chưa?"

"Hả, tôi? Tưởng cậu phải biết rồi chứ, tôi bận như vậy lấy đâu ra thời gian."

"Bận?"

Du Lượng dừng một chút rồi nói tiếp, "Tôi luyện cờ còn không đủ thời gian, còn vừa phải lo cho cậu. Từ khi cậu chuyển vào đây, cơm cậu ăn cũng là tôi nấu, đồ cậu thay ra cũng là tôi đem đi giặt, chăn cậu đắp cũng là tôi lồng vào, mỗi tối còn phải dỗ cậu ngủ, cậu nói xem tôi vẫn chưa có bạn gái không phải là do lỗi của cậu sao?"

"Sao tự nhiên lại thành lỗi của tôi rồi?" Thời Quang lên tiếng phản đối, chưa kể không phải thỉnh thoảng cũng gọi đồ ăn về sao, cậu có nấu hết đâu.

"Thế... cậu đã thích cô nào chưa? Tôi thấy fan cậu cả trong ngoài giới cờ vây chắc cũng phải xếp hàng từ đây đến viện cờ đấy nhỉ?" Thời Quang hỏi tiếp.

"Chưa, và cũng sẽ không, vì lúc này tim tôi có người khác rồi." Du Lượng nghiêm túc trả lời.

"Có người xuất chúng vậy sao, lọt được vào mắt xanh của tiểu Du lão sư?" Thời Quang hỏi theo phản xạ, quên mất tình cảnh hiện tại

Du Lượng từ tốn ngồi thẳng dậy, nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi mắt ngơ ngác của Thời Quang.

"Đúng, bởi vì cậu ta KHÁC."

Du Lượng hít một hơi thật sau rồi tiếp lời.

"Mọi người nhìn vào tôi, họ thấy con trai nhà vô địch thế giới Du Hiểu Dương.

Mọi người nhìn vào tôi, họ thấy một kỳ thủ thiên tài, nhưng chỉ muốn ngưỡng mộ từ xa.

Mọi người nhìn vào tôi, họ chỉ muốn tìm cách đánh bại tôi để chiếm lấy vinh quang đó.

Cậu ta nhìn vào tôi, cậu ấy không nhìn tôi bằng tên người cha nổi tiếng

Cậu ta nhìn vào tôi, cậu ấykhông chỉ thấy một kỳ thủ thiên tài, cậu còn nhìn thấy sự cố chấp của tôi với đam mê cờ vây

Tôi còn may mắn là mục tiêu của cậu ấy, là thuốc kích thích giúp cậu ấy nhận ra chính mình.

Khác với họ, cậu ta chưa từng muốn đánh bại tôi để cướp đi hào quang kia, vì nếu muốn, cậu đã làm thế nhiều lần với sự giúp đỡ của người khác rồi.

Cậu ta chính là người làm tôi nhận ra, có lẽ cờ vây cũng không như vậy là một cái cô độc con đường.

Trong lòng tôi, không gì có thể thay thế được nụ cười của cậu ấy. Tôi biết rõ là cậu ấy chưa chắc cũng thích tôi, nhưng cho dù cậu ấy muốn thế nào, tôi đều tôn trọng quyết định của cậu ấy. Không thể thành tình nhân thì sao chứ, miễn là có thể nhìn thấy cậu ta hạnh phúc một đời, trên thế giới này còn có gì luyến tiếc nữa đây. Cậu ta không thích tôi thì sao, có thể ở bên cậu ấy, làm tri kỷ của cậu ấy tôi cũng mãn nguyện rồi."

Du Lượng dứt lời, mắt Thời Quang đã đẫm lệ. Cậu đương nhiên biết anh đang nói về ai. Trong khi cậu đang lo sợ vớ vẩn thì rõ ràng Du Lượng không hề muốn gượng ép cậu điều gì, bây giờ cậu mới biết, bản thân mình đối với Du Lượng quan trọng đến nhường nào.

Thời Quang vô tri vô giác nhào đến ôm chầm lấy Du Lượng, làm anh bất ngờ nên không vững lại được, bị cậu ta đè ngả người ra sau tựa lên thành bồn tắm.

"Xin lỗi!"

Du Lượng, và cả bản thân Thời Quang nữa, không biết tại sao cậu lại xin lỗi. Không biết là tại vì cả hai đang ngâm mình trong nước nóng, hay vì những lời anh nói trước đó, mà hai má lấm tấm nước của Thời Quang đỏ bừng, trong mắt Du Lượng, chính là vừa xinh đẹp vừa đáng yêu. Du Lượng phản xạ như lúc trước khi đi ngủ mọi ngày, tay vô thức vòng ra sau xoa xoa vỗ về tấm lưng trần của cậu.

"Tên ngốc này, xin lỗi gì chứ."

Thời Quang bật ra khỏi tay Du Lượng, hai tay nắm lấy hai vai anh.

"Du Lượng, người kia thật ra... cậu ấy cũng rất thích cậu."

Du Lượng chưa kịp nói gì thì đã đón lấy một nụ hôn từ phía Thời Quang. Thực ra Thời Quang trước đây từng hôn ai bao giờ, Du Lượng cũng vậy, họ theo bản năng thôi thúc nhưng vụng về vồ lấy nhau, hai người môi kề môi, cứ thể quấn vào nhau say đắm. Chỉ là một nụ hôn có thể làm người ta điên cuồng thế sao.

Bên trên đắm đuối, bên dưới hai cái vật kia cọ sát, cũng bắt đầu phải ứng rồi. Thời Quang vẫn không có dấu hiệu dừng lại, cậu còn vì cảm nhận được bên dưới mà bắt đầu thay đổi tư thế.

Du Lượng mạnh mẽ dừng cậu lại, giọng ôn nhu mà chắc chắn.

"Đừng! Như thế này nước sẽ thấm vào sâu "bên trong", không tốt cho sức khỏe". Thời Quang tròn mắt nhìn anh rồi ngoan ngoãn nghe lời. Ngay cả lúc chìm trong ái tình nồng đậm, Du Lượng cũng vẫn như vậy quan tâm cậu.

Du Lượng nói rồi đứng dậy kéo Thời Quang ra khỏi bồn tắm, với lấy khăn lau tóc cho cậu. Thời Quang như đứa trẻ ngây ngô, đứng yên do Du Lượng chăm sóc, hai người cứ như thế mà đi vào phòng ngủ.

Nhẹ nhàng đẩy cậu nằm xuống, Du Lượng còn chưa vội leo lên giường. Anh muốn nhìn thêm một chút, người mà anh muốn bao bọc cả đời, chỉ một chút nữa thôi, sẽ trao mình cho anh, sẽ mãi mãi thuộc về một và chỉ một mình Du Lượng anh mà thôi. Thời Quang bên dưới lúc này không mảnh vải che thân, không trốn tránh, ánh mắt say đắm nhìn anh, người cũng đang say đắm nhìn cậu. Du Lượng có thể nhìn ra Thời Quang dù không sợ hãi, cũng không tránh khỏi không lo lắng, từ tận bên trên Du Lượng có thể nghe tiếng tim cậu ta đập thình thịch, cậu càng che dấu lại càng dễ lộ ra.

Du Lượng hạ người xuống, chống hai tay hôn lấy cậu, đôi môi quấn quýt quấn chặt vào nhau. Anh lấy bàn tay sờ lên gò má mũm mĩm, rồi từ từ vuốt ve dọc theo cơ bụng mịn màng kia, mò tới bên dưới Thời Quang lúc này đã hùng dũng cương lên ướt át, đến khi tay anh chạm vào cái kia sâu nhất một chỗ, Thời Quang giật bắn mình run lên. Thấy tim cậu còn đập nhanh hơn, anh ngập ngừng một chút.

"Thời Quang, cậu tin tưởng tôi không?"

"Những lúc cậu nói với tôi thế này, tôi muốn không tin tưởng cậu cũng khó." Thời Quang khó nhọc trả lời.

"Vậy thì, phiền cậu, hãy tin luôn tin tưởng tôi, như tin vào chính bản thân mình, được không?"

Thời Quang mím chặt môi, người dần thả lỏng, nhè nhẹ thốt lên, "Được."

Cảm thấy Thời Quang đã thoải mái hơn, Du Lượng mới dần dần hành động. Cái anh muốn là sự khoái lạc đến từ cả hai phía, chứ không phải chỉ điên cuồng giải quyết cho xong ham muốn nhục dục của bản thân mà bỏ mặc Thời Quang đang lo lắng run rẩy như ban nãy. Anh muốn là người xứng đáng, và cũng muốn Thời Quang cảm thấy đáng khi tin tưởng trao lần đầu của cậu cho anh.

Anh bắt đầu nhẹ nhàng hôn cậu, lần này không lên môi, mà mơn trớn khắp cơ thể. Một tay nắm lấy bên dưới của Thời Quang, nhẹ nhàng lên xuống, rồi dần tăng tốc độ lên. Thời Quang thở mạnh, khoái cảm dần dần chiếm lấy, không dám nhìn xuống Du Lượng lúc này đang vuốt ve vật kia thế nào, đưa tay lên sờ lấy cổ anh, rên nhẹ. Giọng cậu dần yếu ớt, Du Lượng cảm thấy vật kia đỉnh đầu rỉ nước, có dấu hiệu đã đến giới hạn, nhưng chưa kịp buông tay thì Thời Quang đã rung người thật mạnh rồi bắn ra khắp nơi, vương vãi lên cả người cậu và dính cả vào mép anh. Tất cả chỉ mới hơn 5 phút.

Cậu ngượng chính người, lấy hai bàn tay che mặt, "Xin, xin lỗi"

"Không sao", Du Lượng nhẹ nhàng an ủi, gỡ hai tay cậu ra để cậu nhìn thẳng vào mình. "Lần đầu có chút bối rối, dần dần sẽ tốt hơn."

Thời Quang nghĩ mọi chuyện đã xong rồi, nhưng khi thấy Du Lượng vừa ôn nhu an ủi, vừa liếm mép cái thứ mà cậu vừa xả lên người anh, thì "cậu nhóc" bên dưới lại không nhịn được một lần nữa động đậy vùng lên.

Nhận thấy dấu hiệu hưởng ứng, Du Lượng bắt đầu thực sự vào cuộc. Ngón tay nhẹ nhàng xâm phạm dưới kia một điểm sâu bên trong. Ma sát làm Thời Quang giật bắn người, trước giờ chưa ai từng thử khám phá nơi sâu nhất kia, ngay cả cậu cũng chưa.

"Đừng, đừng chạm vào chỗ đó."

"Không sao, thả lỏng đi, để tôi giúp cậu, quen rồi sẽ không đau."

Dần dần một ngón, hai ngón, ba ngón. Thời Quang không nhịn được rên lên thành tiếng. Cơ thể nhạy cảm hơn người khác của Thời Quang thật sự quá mê người, mỗi âm thanh cậu phát ra lúc này đều có thể khiến người ta điên cuồng muốn "làm" cậu ngay lập tức. Du Lượng mấy lần phải cắn môi kiềm chế.

Sau khi bên dưới đã được nới lỏng, lúc này Du Lượng mới bắt đầu chỉnh hướng vật kia của mình, đã cương cứng đến cùng cực, cất giọng ôn nhu, "Tôi vào nhé."

"Được."

Du Lượng hài lòng, vì đã hiểu nhau quá lâu, anh có thể thấy sâu trong lời đồng ý của Thời Quang chính là sự tin tưởng tuyệt đối, giống như cái sự tin tưởng đạt đến khi hai người gần như hòa vào làm một trong những nước cờ quyết định của những trận cờ đôi. Bên nhau, họ có thể đánh bại cả cửu đẳng, thì một chút lo lắng khi làm tình có là gì đây.

"Aaaa..." Thời Quang bật lên tiếng rên to hơn, bên dưới co thít lại thật mạnh, Du Lượng suýt thì không kiềm lại được. Vật kia sau khi toàn bộ đi vào, chạm đến tận cùng bên trong Thời Quang, cũng không vội vội vàng vàng, anh sợ cậu đau.

Du Lượng sau đó mới chậm rãi tiến lùi, rồi dần dần mạnh hơn, gấp gáp hơn, chẳng mấy chốc mà bên dưới đã điên cuồng ra vào, bên trên mặt anh áp lên vai Thời Quang, muốn nghe rõ từng âm thanh dù là nhỏ nhất nơi cậu, để hơi thở nóng bỏng của Thời Quang phà phà vào cổ.

Thời Quang bị Du Lượng nhấm chìm trong khoái cảm, một lúc nào đó gần như bất tỉnh. Du Lượng bị cái biểu cảm say mê trong hoan lạc của Thời Quang mà không cưỡng lại được, mạnh mẽ dùng lực hơn nữa.

"Hôn tôi đi" Thời Quang khàn giọng van nài.

Du Lượng mỉm cười, không để cậu đợi, mạnh mẽ áp môi, mút ngậm, dùng đầu lưỡi điên cuồng kích thích bên trong đôi môi mỏng manh mà quyến rũ của Thời Quang.

Thời Quang bỗng nhiên nghĩ gì đó, đẩy bản thân ra khỏi nụ hôn sâu cùng bờ môi ướt át vẫn còn chưa thỏa mãn kia, "Dừng, dừng lại đi Du Lượng?"

Du Lượng ngạc nhiên, "Sao thế, sắp ra nữa rồi à?"

"Không phải".

Thời Quang lấy tay nhẹ nhàng đẩy Du Lượng ra khỏi người mình, cậu ngồi dậy nhìn anh, "Nằm xuống đi"

"Cậu muốn..." Du Lượng không tin vào tai mình.

"Đúng vậy, lần này hãy để tôi làm cậu thỏa mãn."

Mạnh mồm là thế, nhưng cậu còn chưa từng có kinh nghiệm hôn ai bao giờ, chứ đừng nói là "cưỡi" lên người ta, thấy Thời Quang lúng túng leo lên, Du Lượng phì cười, "Để tôi giúp cậu"

"Không, không cần." Thời Quang gạt tay anh ra, cậu đã dựa dẫm vào Du Lượng quá nhiều thứ rồi, việc này cũng không phải muốn nhờ cậu ta làm hộ chứ.

Thời Quang vươn tay nắm lấy vật kia, nhẹ nhàng nhắm vào chỗ đó, rồi dần dần hạ mông xuống, run rẩy chôn lấy toàn bộ cái thứ to lớn sừng sững kia của Du Lượng,

Khoái lạc lúc này đến như cơn sóng dữ, phủ lấy cả hai, tư thế này rõ ràng mang lại cảm giác còn mạnh mẽ hơn bội phần. Đầu óc ngập tràn hương vị tình yêu, mắt Thời Quang trong khoảng khắc nào đó lạc bước trong trắng xóa một mảng.

Bắt đầu vào nhịp, Thời Quang lên xuống mỗi lúc một mạnh hơn, Du Lượng bị cảnh tượng hoan lạc trước mắt kích thích đến điên người, hai tay nắm lấy bắp đùi mềm mại của cậu, cùng điên cuồng dùng lực thúc lên phối hợp.

Tuyến tiền liệt của Thời Quang cuối cùng cũng bị chọc đến, bùng nổ trong cực khoái, Thời Quang thít chặt cơ mông, bắn ra khắp đôi ngực trần của Du Lượng Còn cái kia của Du Lượng trong người Thời Quang lúc này cũng không còn biết trời trăng mây gió gì nữa, ào ạt tuôn trào, vì kích cỡ quá lớn, ra quá nhiều mà tràn cả ra ngoài.

Thời Quang cơ thể tan ra như cục kẹo bông thả vào nước, nũng nịu thả người xuống trên ngực Du Lượng

Bên dưới Du Lượng sau khi đã xả hết, cũng mềm dần rơi ra khỏi người Thời Quang. Hai người ôm nhau, lạc trong dư vị của cơn cực khoái.

Du Lượng liếc nhìn đồng hồ treo tường, hài lòng, lần này hơn 40 phút, xem ra cậu làm tình cũng tiến bộ nhanh như chơi cờ vậy.

.

.

.

Trận chiến trong đầu Thời Quang từ lúc nào cũng đã kết thúc.

Thời – thẳng nam - Quang bị cái kia Thời – Du Lượng - Quang một kích chí mạng, e là, khó có thể vực dậy được.

Thời – thẳng nam - Quang hấp hối trong quan tài, trăn trối với người thật: "Thời gian qua thật sự rất tưoi đẹp, nay tôi không còn cậu phải tự mình lo cho bản thân, đừng có mù quáng nghe theo cái tên Thời – Du Lượng – Quang kia."

Tiếc là lúc này người cái kia người thật Thời Quang không còn nghe được gì ngoài tiếng thở gấp của cậu và Du Lượng nữa rồi.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lần đầu tiên viết H, mục tiêu lớn nhất của mình không phải là viết về cảnh "ấy nhau" để thỏa mãn, mà là để mọi người có thể cảm nhận được tình cảm sâu bên trong cả hai bạn, và nhìn vào cách hai bạn thể hiện tình cảm cho nhau trong những va chạm thân mật nhất mà vẫn biết đây là Du Lượng và Thời Quang, vẫn nhận ra đây là Du Lượng và Thời Quang đang "yêu" nhau chứ không giống bất kỳ cặp đôi nào khác cả.
> 
> Hy vọng mọi người thích, nhưng cũng đừng quá hy vọng nhiều trong tương lai vì sở trường của tui là viết truyện bựa chứ không phải viết H :v 
> 
> Ôi mẹ ơi cái chương H muốn vắt kiệt chất xám của tui, dài gấp đôi bình thường. Mọi người có cảm nghĩ khen chê gì có thể bình luận thoải mái nhé.   
> Thân.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mẹ, sao nhà mình bỗng nhiên thay khóa vậy?" Thời Quang ngồi vắt vẻo trên ghế xem TV, vừa bỏ trái cây đã cắt sẵn vào mồm vừa hỏi.

"Cái khóa mới đó sao, sáng sau hôm bọn con từ Hàn về tiểu Lượng có ghé tìm con, bảo nghe chuyện nhà ông nội bị trộm nên mua hai khóa mới tốt hơn cho nhà mình với nhà ông luôn. Con xem, thằng bé thật có lòng. Con ở bên đó có làm phiền gì nhà người ta không đấy?. Mẹ cậu hài lòng nói.

"Con trai đáng yêu của mẹ người khác thương còn không hết, còn tính cái gì làm phiền sao, đều không có nha, hehehe." Thời Quang cười trả lời.

"Hơn nữa chỉ có con với Du Lượng ở đó thôi, bố cậu ấy sau khi giải nghệ đã mua một căn hộ ở ngoại ô để tiện thư giãn câu cá mỗi ngày rồi."

"Thế thì tốt, con lười như vậy mẹ thật không yên tâm để con ở bên đó làm phiền bố mẹ cậu ta."

"Mẹ! Con trai mẹ thì mẹ chê lên chê xuống, cậu ta thì mẹ khen không ngớt lời, rốt cuộc ai mới là con ruột của mẹ vậy hả?"

Mẹ Thời Quang phì cười, "Chà, nếu mẹ mà được chọn thật thì..."

"Mẹ!!!!"

\-----

Tối hôm sau nọ, Thời Quang nằm nhà chơi cờ online giết thời gian chờ Du Lượng về. Cậu vừa thắng một kỳ thủ trẻ người Nhật nói tiếng Trung rất tốt trên Weida, cô gái kia cũng thành fan của cậu luôn, vừa xong trận đã nhắn tin ngưỡng mộ trao đổi qua lại các thứ. Thường thì Thời Quang cũng ít dành thời gian nói chuyện nhảm nhí trên mạng với người lạ, nhưng cảm giác được hâm mộ thật sướng mà, nên cậu cũng vui vẻ đáp lại, người kia cứ huyên thuyên một hồi, cậu nên đến Nhật một lần đi, tôi sẽ đích thân làm hướng dẫn viên, ngoài đồ ăn ngon còn có suối nước nóng cũng là đặc sản...

Thời Quang chợt nhớ đến cái lần tắm suối nước nóng hôm trước với Du Lượng.

Hôm đó ngượng quá đến nhìn còn không dám nhìn, lần này quyết tâm ăn sạch cậu ta, hề hề, đừng tưởng chỉ mình cậu mới tỏ ra quyến rũ được nhé Du Lượng.

Tìm kiếm một hồi mới ra thông tin nhà tắm đó trong bàn làm việc của Du Lượng, cậu bấm số.

"Kính chào quý khách"

"Alo, tôi muốn đặt hai vé một phòng tắm riêng để làm quà, cô có thể..."

"Xin lỗi quý khách, đối với dịch vụ phòng tắm nước nóng riêng chúng tôi không có bán vé, mà tính theo khu, quý khách có thể đặt và thanh toán trước, người nhận có thể dùng thông tin đó để sử dụng dịch vụ nhé."

"À à, vậy cho tôi đặt một khu kiểu ---------"

Rõ ràng hôm trước bảo là có người tặng hai vé, sao giờ lại thành không có bán vé rồi, đúng là chỗ này mà?

Càng nghĩ càng thấy có gì không đúng, sáng hôm đó mình qua viện cờ chơi có rủ cậu ta, cậu ta còn bảo là có việc, thế nào lại bảo tới nhà tìm mình còn tặng khóa?

Mông lung suy nghĩ thì Du Lượng vừa đi mua sắm về. Cậu liền nhảy ra đứng chống nạnh đối mặt với anh.

"Du Lượng, cậu hôm trước không phải nói chỗ tắm nước nóng kia là vé tặng sao, nay tôi gọi họ lại bảo không có."

"À, cái này, dịch vụ thất thường, ... chắc họ đổi cách phục vụ thôi." Du Lượng chống chế.

"Thế cậu giải thích sao về chuyện cậu bảo có việc mà lại đến nhà mua khóa mới cho mẹ tôi."

Cảm thấy không giấu được nữa, Du Lượng mới thành thật khai.

"Tất cả đều là cậu sắp xếp???" Thời Quang la lên, vờ làm động tác choáng váng.

Cái này tâm cơ người có phải là Du Lượng mình quen nữa không đây.

"Thực ra cũng không có gì nhiều, chỉ hơi tốn chút tiền thôi, hợp đồng nhà cũng trả lại rồi."

"Tiền cọc đền bù cho căn hộ của Hồng Hà cũng là cậu trả?! Ôi mẹ ơi. Đừng nói với tôi là vé cho mẹ và ông tôi về quê cũng là cậu mua?"

Du Lượng thành khẩn gật đầu.

"Hóa ra chỉ có tôi ngây thơ không biết gì, bị cậu dẫn dụ chăn dắt lúc nào không hay." Thời Quang quay mặt đi, phụng phịu ngồi xuống đất ăn vạ.

Du Lượng nhẹ nhàng ngồi xuống ôm choàng lấy cậu từ đằng sau lắc qua lắc lại.

"Còn không phải vì sợ mất cậu sao, cậu xem tôi cố gắng như thế, chạy đôn chạy đáo cả một ngày, còn trách tôi nữa."

"Thôi thôi cút cút cút! Tôi không muốn nhìn khuôn mặt khó ưa đáng ghét của cậu."

"Lúc trước không phải cậu liên tục khen tôi đẹp với người khác sao, giờ lại khác vậy. Tiểu Quang không còn thương tôi nữa rồi a", Du Lượng giả giọng ủy khuất.

"Sao cậu biế... ai, ai khen cậu chứ?"

"Chuyện mình làm thì tự mình biết a."

Phản rồi, bạn thân phản rồi.

Du Lượng phì cười, "Không đùa nữa, mua mì cho cậu rồi này, nhanh ăn đi!"

Rõ ràng là tôi đang giận cậu, từ khi nào thành đùa rồi. Tức chết tôi a.

Thời Quang vừa gắp mì vào mồm vừa lườm lườm Du Lượng, đăm chiêu suy nghĩ.

Con người cậu ta cũng linh hoạt thật đấy, trước mặt mọi người lúc nào cũng như chú chó cảnh nghiêm nghị dễ thương, khi theo đuổi cậu thì mưu ma chước quỷ không khác gì cái kia trong truyền thuyết hồ ly tinh, mà còn là một con hồ ly tinh đực a, còn lên giường thì khỏi phải nói, lập tức biến thành sói nuốt trọng cậu.

Tất nhiên, 2 cái bản tính sau chỉ có mình Thời Quang "vinh hạnh" được chứng kiến, hay gọi là nạn nhân nhỉ. Thời Quang bỗng nhiên nghĩ, mình không biết có hưởng nổi cái phúc phận này hay không, cũng được đối xử đặt biệt quá rồi.

Hắn cái kia bộ mặt dâ... phong tình, gợi cảm làm người ta cảm thấy bị quyến rũ một cách điên cuồng, cũng chỉ là ở bên mình mới có. Tất nhiên là bộ mặt kia nếu trưng ra, đảm bảo người theo đuổi sẽ xếp hàng dài, nhưng mà, không được, không muốn như vậy đâu, thôi thì mình mình thấy là được a.

"Hôm nay tôi đẹp trai thế sao, cậu nhìn đắm đuối đến rơi cả mì ra ngoài rồi kìa!"

"Thật muốn bày ra mặt xấu xa này của cậu cho mọi người đều biết." Thời Quang giận hờn trả lời.

"Cậu biết không Thời Quang, mọi người có lưu truyền câu nói, một người biết được quá nhiều bí mật của mình, nếu không thể tiêu diệt được thì phải ở cùng người đó suốt đời."

"...Cậu đây là cố ý đưa tôi vào tròng sao?"

...

"Đây nhé cậu xem, cái này mới gọi là mì, quên Udon của cậu đi." Thời Quang tìm cách đổi chủ đề, vừa làm mặt giễu cợt vừa gắp một đũa đầy mì đưa lên.

"Cậu đừng có vô l... Thôi được rồi, Udon không phải là mì, tiểu Quang nói gì cũng đúng. Tiểu Quang thực giỏi nha." Du Lượng thay đổi trong chốc lát, cười mỉm.

Trái với phản ứng hiếu thắng ganh đua của cậu, phản ứng của Du Lượng nhẹ nhàng mà hiệu quả, cảm thông pha lẫn sự trưởng thành, đột nhiên cảm thấy tình thế như là: Anh nhường em thắng thì sao, em mãi là nhóc con của anh thôi.

Thời Quang thẹn quá hóa giận, cũng không thèm tranh nữa. Ngậm ngùi quay lại ăn bát mì của cậu. Sao bỗng nhiên hết thấy ngon lành gì rồi.

Lỡ sau này mình phải dính với cậu ta suốt đời, chẳng lẻ chịu thua vậy sao?

Không được, hoàn toàn không được a.

Vừa suy nghĩ vừa ngốn đống mì vào miệng nên cậu bị nghẹn suýt nữa phải nôn ra.

Du Lượng vội tiến tới, tay vuốt sau lưng cậu,

"Sao vậy, không khỏe?"

"Không sao, bỗng dưng thấy hơi buồn nôn một chút"

"Có tin vui rồi sao, cậu yên tâm, tôi nhất định sẽ chịu trách nhiệm" Du Lượng bỗng nhiên làm mặt nghiêm trọng.

"Trách nhiệm cái đầu cậu! Ông đây là nam, là nam, là nam."

Du Lượng phá lên cười.

.

.

"À đúng rồi, Tôi có mua một ít hàu, lát nữa làm ít đồ ăn khuya cho cậu luôn nhé, hay là..."

"Không được, mai chúng ta phải dậy sớm đi dự lễ khai mạc đấy, cậu định để mấy vị cửu đẳng xếp hàng chờ mình sao."

Làm cái gì giờ này sốt sắng mua hàu làm đồ ăn khuya, rõ ràng là có ý đồ. Mặc dù thực ra cậu không cần ăn mấy thứ như vậy cũng rất... Thời Quang nghĩ thầm

Tất nhiên mấy lời như vậy cậu không dám nói ra mồm rồi.

Du Lượng biết Thời Quang đã nhận ra ý đồ, cũng không có ý che giấu nữa.

"Chỉ một chút thôi mà."

"Nuh – uh, tôi nói không là KHÔNG", Thời Quang ngón tay ve vẩy trước mặt, phản đối.

"Lần trước một chút của cậu là 3 lần, mỗi lần gần 1 tiếng hành tôi tới 3 giờ sáng cậu nghĩ tôi quên nhanh vậy sao?"

Du Lượng bĩu môi.

"Cậu nhịn như vậy, là muốn tu hành, phổ độ chúng sinh sao?"

"Tất nhiên, tôi đây đạo đức tốt, phẩm hạnh tuyệt vời, con đường tương lai chắc chắn đắc đạo". Thời Quang vỗ ngực

"Cũng đúng, tôi thấy cậu cũng có tư chất thành Phật đấy", Du Lượng hưởng ứng.

Thời Quang tưởng đang thắng thế, đắc ý hùa theo: "Coi như cậu cũng có mắt nhìn người."

"Nhưng mà, là đấu chiến Thắng Phật a..."

"Cậu..."


	5. Thảm họa đến rồi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuyến khích không đọc khi đang ăn :v

Tối nay Thời Quang phải đi dự tiệc tân gia kết hợp với tiệc báo hỉ ở nhà Thẩm Nhất Lãng.

"Gửi lời chúc của tôi tới bọn họ dùm nhé, dịp đêm nay quan trọng, tôi còn phải thay mặt bố tôi nên cũng không bỏ được." Du Lượng vừa nói vừa khoác áo cho Thời Quang.

"Nhất định không được quá chén đâu đấy, tửu lượng cậu đã không cao, uống vào lại nôn trên xe người ta"

"Biết rồi biết rồi! Cậu không có lòng tin với tôi chút nào cả thế" Thời Quang bĩu môi.

"Cậu còn cần tôi đếm lại mấy lần cậu say đến mức đó sao?" Du Lượng cười.

"Tôi thật thất vọng về cậu. Được lắm, nếu tôi thật sự say như vậy, mặc cậu muốn làm gì thì làm, còn không thì cậu phải để tôi nằm trên 1 tháng."

"1 lần' (Lượng)

"Nửa tháng" (Quang)

"2 lần" (Lượng)

"Ba, ba lần..." (Quang)

"Thỏa thuận thành công", Du Lượng cười.

Thời Quang đắc chí, sau đó bỗng nhiên chột dạ, tình tiết lúc đàm phán có vẻ không hợp lý lắm, sao có cảm giác Du Lượng còn đắc chí hơn mình vậy...

Du Lượng cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ đó, thì thầm vài tai cậu từ đằng sau.

"Cậu có muốn... khởi động một chút trước khi đi không?"

"Du Lượng cậu xê ra cho tôi, tôi đã mặc đồ xong xuôi rồi, hơn nữa, để bọn Hồng Hà với a Lãng thấy cơ thể tôi có gì bất thường, chắc chắn sẽ bị trêu đến chết. Kẻ mặt dày như cậu thì không, nhưng tôi vẫn cần thể diện."

"Vội gì chứ, tôi hứa sẽ nhẹ nhàng mà."

"Có quỷ mới tin được cậu."

Du Lượng bất ngờ ép cậu vào tường, đưa đến một nụ hôn sâu khó cưỡng lại. Thời Quang giống như đang hưởng ứng, tay đưa đến chỗ kia, nhẹ nhàng luồn vào sâu bên trong mấy lớp quần, Du Lượng cười thầm nghĩ rằng đã thành công dẫn dụ Thời Quang cho đến khi ...

Anh chưa đắc ý được lâu, đã phải nằm đo sàn

Trái với dự tính, Thời Quang không đem vật kia ôn nhu xoa nắn như mọi lần, mà dùng lực vặn một cái thật mạnh.

Không có lớp bảo vệ nào, coi như hứng đủ rồi.

Du Lượng ôm hạ bộ lăn lóc dưới đất, Thời Quang cười hả hê.

"Đáng đời tên dâm tặc nhà cậu, đừng tưởng ông đây dễ dãi mà làm tới nhé. Chúc cậu dự tiệc vui vẻ, tôi lượn đây, haha." Thời Quang nhanh chóng quay ra cửa.

Chợt nhớ điều gì, cậu quay lại nói thêm. "Với lại, đây là do cậu hành sự hạ lưu, không trách được tôi nha."

Thời Quang sau khi níu kéo một ít nói lý, cũng không dám nán lại hả hê lâu, giày cũng không kịp xỏ mà cầm trên tay chạy như bay ra ngoài, nếu còn chần chờ để Du Lượng hồi phục, đảm bảo cậu chắc chắn không toàn thây đến được nhà Thẩm Nhất Lãng.

Tuy nhiên, Thời Quang cũng không biết, Du Lượng cũng không nhanh như vậy đứng lại được bình thường, rõ ràng vì cậu chưa "bóp" ai như thế bao giờ, không chút kinh nghiệm kìm chế lực, nên ra tay không chút thương hoa tiếc "ngọc" nào. Du Lượng dở khóc dở cười, thầm mắng

Được lắm, được lắm Thời Quang, để xem tôi xử cậu thế nào

\----

Thời Quang đã bắt taxi, lên xe tự nhủ "Không nghĩ nhiều nữa, chỉ là không say thôi mà, Du Lượng,để xem sau tối nay tôi xử cậu ra sao. Hehehe..."

Cậu móc điện thoại ra lên mạng tìm một ít thông tin, gõ vào ô tìm kiếm "Cách hành công ra bã... , không đúng, mình sắp được nằm trên mà,... hành thụ..." nghe cũng không đúng lắm, search thế nào nhỉ? Nhưng cũng may, nếu Du Lượng ở đây thấy pha bấm nhầm vừa rồi sẽ cười vào mặt cậu một câu đại loại như "giang sơn dễ đổi, trên dưới khó dời".

Thời Quang bước vào nhà thì viện cờ và bạn bè đã đến gần hết rồi, Thẩm Nhất Lãng đầu tiên chạy ra đón, Tiêu Tiêu và Hồng Hà sau đó cũng cầm ly rượu tới.

"Hôm nay là ngày vui của Tiêu Tiêu với a Lãng, cậu phải tới bến với anh em đấy nhé Thời trưởng lão".

"Hehehe... Tất nhiê- ơ mà không được, em lỡ hứa với Du Lượng là uống có chừng mực rồi!"

Tiêu Tiêu và Thẩm Nhất Lãng cùng cười.

"Cậu đây chưa xuất giá mà đã muốn tòng phu sao?" Hồng Hà trêu ghẹo, không để Thời Quang kịp cãi lại. Hồng Hà dúi một ly vào tay cậu.

"Không sao, đây là thiên hạ đệ nhất mỹ tửu anh đặc biệt chuẩn bị từ quê đem lên để tặng a Lãng, cậu uống thử sẽ thấy không dễ say đâu." Vừa nói Hồng Hà vừa nháy mắt bên kia, Tiêu Tiêu hiểu ý rót cho Thời Quang một ly đầy.

Thời Quang nhấp thử, "Rượu này đúng là nhẹ thật, anh mua ở đâu vậy? em cũng muốn vài chai để trêu Du Lượng."

"Có gì tôi nói cậu sau, giờ ngồi xuống đi." Thời Quang nhanh chóng nhập tiệc. Thẩm Nhất Lãng nghiêng qua Tiêu Tiêu thì thầm.

"Em nói xem chúng ta có phải hơi quá đáng không, rượu kia ban nãy Hồng Hà đem tới nói là nặng hơn rượu thường rất nhiều mà, còn ngâm bằng đủ thứ nguyên liệu kỳ lạ."

Bạch Tiêu Tiêu cười đáp lại. "Em thấy không sao, đây cũng không phải lần đầu chúng ta trêu Thời Quang, cậu ta không giận đâu. Hơn nữa, rượu kia nặng nhưng phải mất vài tiếng mới thấm vào, tiệc tàn rồi cậu ta mới nhận ra."

Haizzzz", Thẩm Nhất lãng thở dài.

"Yên tâm, em với Hồng Hà không để vấy bẩn con người chính chắn như anh đâu, bọn em sẽ nhận tội hết, haha". Tiêu Tiêu vừa nói vừa kéo Thẩm Nhất Lãng vào bàn tiệc.

Mọi người cứ thế vui vẻ tiệc tùng đến khuya. Chưa kịp nhận ra điều gì thì Thời Quang đã thấy mình đang nằm vật trên taxi bên cạnh Hồng Hà rồi.

"Nhớ đưa cậu ta vào tận phòng đấy" Thẩm Nhất Lãng cẩn thận dặn dò.

"Yên tâm, tôi dám làm cậu ta mất miếng nào Du Lượng xử đẹp tôi sao. Thôi bọn tôi đi đây, nhanh chóng trả cậu ta về rồi lượn chứ không thôi lại bị lôi vào drama gia đình nhà người ta."

Hồng Hà móc lấy chìa khóa trong túi cậu rồi mở cửa vào.

"Tên nhóc cậu ăn gì mà nặng vậy chứ, gãy vai anh rồi."

Không đủ sức đưa đến tận phòng ngủ, Hồng Hà thả cậu ta lên sofa.

"Thời trưởng lão cậu phải thông cảm cho anh, cậu nặng như vậy còn bắt anh khiêng lên tận đây là đã cạn tình cạn nghĩa, hơn nữa sofa nhà mấy cậu tốt như vậy, còn êm hơn giường nhà người ta, nên nằm đây chờ Du Lượng về nhá, anh đi đây". Hồng Hà vừa nói vừa vỗ vỗ má cậu vài cái rồi nhanh chóng chuồn lẹ.

Cậu đã gật gù say, nhưng Hồng Hà sợ vạ lây đã về rồi, giờ nếu như không nói rõ, đêm nay chắc chắn sẽ thành thảm họa.

Số là đến nửa đường trên taxi, Thời Quang đã không chỉ say mà còn cảm thấy có gì đó không ổn trong bụng. Lỡ ăn nhiều quá sao? Không, rõ ràng là do thứ rượu chết tiệt kia, Hồng Hà anh đợi đấy? Cậu thầm nghĩ.

Về tới nhà bị thả một phát xuống sofa thì Thời Quang mới thấy cái thứ rạo rực kia muốn trào ra rồi, nhưng mà cậu cũng không thấy buồn nôn, lẽ nào là muốn đi đường khác sao...

Du Lượng một lúc sau cũng về. Rõ ràng là định trốn về sớm, nhưng vì giờ anh đã quá nổi tiếng, không thể âm thầm ra được, nên bị chôn chân đến tận giờ này. Vừa đẩy cửa vào nhà đã thấy Thời Quang nằm vắt vẻo một chân trên sofa, mệt mỏi như tan biến, anh nở nụ cười. Lấy điện thoại ra chụp để sau này trêu cậu một phen.

Vạn lần đừng hiểu nhầm Du Lượng cười vì khung cảnh đáng yêu kia, nụ cười lúc này trên mặt anh là thứ mà nếu Thời Quang nhìn thấy sẽ phải thốt lên. 'Đêm nay không xong rồi'.

Du Lượng tiến tới, cúi xuống nhẹ nhàng thì thầm vào tai Thời Quang.

"Chúng ta đã có cá cược rõ ràng rồi nhé, sáng mai đừng bảo tôi ức hiếp cậu đấy."

Nói rồi anh nhẹ nhàng tháo nút áo của mình ra, chẳng mấy chốc mà Thời Quang say xỉn bất lực bên dưới cũng bị lột sạch.

Cậu ú ớ một hồi cũng k ra tiếng. Du Lượng tưởng cậu ngượng nên cố chống chế, cũng không chú ý rõ âm thanh kia đang cố ngăn một cái thảm họa. Nhìn người kia không mảnh vải che thân yếu ớt chống cự, Du Lượng không nhịn được bật cười thành tiếng. "Thật đáng yêu a, muốn nhanh chóng ăn sạch cậu."

Trước đó vốn dĩ Thời Quang vẫn còn dùng hết chút sức lực khép chặt mông kiềm chế, giờ bị Du Lượng mở ra, lúc vật kia tiến vào chỗ không nên nhất, Thời Quang cảm thấy cố gắng của cậu từ lúc bị Hồng Hà thả xuống sofa đã thành công cốc cả rồi.

Du Lượng không hề hay biết, cứ thế tiến vào sâu hơn.

Tới rồi sao, Thời Quang thầm than, ông trời đúng là tuyệt đường người tốt mà.

Chuyện gì đến rốt cuộc cũng phải đến, mọi thứ như cơn sóng dữ tràn ngập căng phòng, à không, chính xác là tràn ngập cái sofa mắc tiền của nhà Du Lượng.

Thời Quang lúc này đã không còn biết trời trăng mấy gió gì, nhưng không hiểu sao trong khoảnh khắc vài giây, vẻ mặt Du lượng trong mắt cậu hiện lên rõ ràng.

Cậu đã thấy nhiều biểu cảm khác nhau của Du Lượng, trong cuộc sống cũng đã trải qua vạn lần hỉ nộ ái ố, nhưng hôm nay cái này biểu cảm tuyệt đối là độc nhất vô nhị, chưa từng có, cũng là không nên xuất hiện a.

Sau đó thì cậu không thấy rõ nữa, nhưng trước khi thiếp đi vì mệt, cậu vẫn nghe tiếng người kia nôn thốc nôn tháo bên cạnh.


	6. Chapter 6

Sáng hôm sau tỉnh dậy.

Du Lượng không có ở nhà, theo lịch thì hôm nay Du Lượng phải cùng Phương Tự bay đến Bắc Kinh để làm xong một số thủ tục sau giải đấu. Dù gì cũng là giải quốc tế, hiệp hội cờ vây ở thành phố Phương Viên đúng là không đủ khả năng tiếp nhận.

Thời Quang nhìn xuống người mình, nhận ra chỉ mặc mỗi một cái áo thun còn bên dưới vẫn... tồng ngồng, còn có thêm mấy cái khăn lót dưới mông, ngửi ngửi cơ thể một tí còn thấy cơ thể hết sức thơm tho. Chẳng lẽ hôm qua là mơ sao. Không, chắc chắn là không, có trong mơ cũng không thể tạo ra cái biểu cảm kia của Du Lượng được.

Chợt nhớ ra điều gì, cậu chạy ù ra phòng khách. Đúng là không phải mơ, cái sofa không cánh mà bay, phòng khách còn có dấu vết vất vả dọn dẹp một hồi.

Cậu ấy tắm cho mình rồi dọn dẹp cả đêm sao. Thời Quang nuốt nược bọt nhìn căn phòng (lúc này đã thiếu mất bộ sofa) sạch sẽ láng bóng, cũng không dám tưởng tượng Du Lượng đêm qua đã cực khổ như nào, giữa đêm thì đâu có thuê người đến dọn được.

Phen này xong rồi, tiêu rồi đơn ly hôn chắc cũng ký sẵn để trên bàn rồi, ủa mà hình như vẫn chưa có kết hôn, còn chẳng chung câu lạc bộ, vậy sau này tránh mặt nhau chắc là ổn... Thời Quang lạc trong mớ suy nghĩ vớ vẩn của bản thân.

Tất nhiên trên bàn không có tờ đơn ly hôn nào. Thay vào đó là nhiều gói thuốc đã được chia ngày và ghi chú cẩn thận cho cậu.

Cậu bật điện thoại lên, "A Lãnggg, anh phải làm chủ cho em!"

\----

Phương Tự không cố ý cũng có thể nhận ra Du Lượng đêm qua có gì đó không ổn rồi, hai mắt thâm quầng, suốt quãng đường cứ gật gà gật gù thiếu ngủ.

"À hèm, Tiểu Lượng à, anh biết hai đứa tuổi trẻ khí thịnh, nhưng làm gì cũng phải có điều độ..."

"Sư huynh!" Du Lượng nhanh chóng cắt lời, "Không phải như anh nghĩ đâu, tối qua em phải dọn dẹp phòng khách cả đêm."

"Sao nửa đêm lại đi dọn nhà?" Phương Tự thắc mắc, nhưng nhìn ánh mắt bốc ra lửa muốn thiêu chết người ta của Du Lượng, anh cũng phải vờ quay đi coi như chưa nói gì.

Ấm ức nhất vẫn là Du Lượng.

Rõ ràng là anh thắng cược, còn chưa xơi múi được gì, lại phải thức trắng đêm dọn dẹp "sản phẩm" mà Thời Quang "tạo ra". Còn cậu ta thì ngủ say như chết, được đem đi hảo hảo tắm rửa sạch sẽ mặc quần áo đưa lên giường cũng không hề hay biết gì.

\---

"Cậu tung tóe cả phòng sao?" Hồng Hà la lên

"Hồng Hà anh điên à, anh muốn cả quán café này đều nghe hết mới vừa lòng phải không" Thời Quang nghiến răng, vội đưa tay bịt miệng người kia. Thẩm Nhất Lãng khúc khích cười không dám nhìn thẳng mặt cậu.

Mặc dù kể cho Hồng Hà và Thẩm Nhất Lãng, tất nhiên là đã phải nói giảm nói tránh đi rất nhiều rồi.

"Thời trưởng lão à, tôi thấy chuyện hình như cũng không có đơn giản vậy nha, cậu có cắt xén phần nào không đó".

"Cắt xén cái đầu anh, nếu anh muốn biết chi tiét thế thì lần sau em xuất bản riêng một cuốn tự truyện kể lại những gì xảy ra trong ruột già của em cho anh từ từ thưởng thức."

"Rõ ràng là đang đi tâm sự, sao lại thành mắng người rồi?" Hồng Hà vờ than trách, miệng vẫn chưa nhịn được cười.

"Sau đó thì sao?" Thẩm Nhất Lãng hỏi cố nín cười hỏi.

"Sau đó,... cũng không có sau đó nữa, cậu ấy sắp tới có hoạt động quảng bá cờ vây ở Bắc Kinh nên sáng sớm đã bay rồi, sau đó còn quay một buổi phỏng vấn, nên 3 4 ngày nữa mới về."

"Thời trưởng lão cậu nói xem có phải cậu ta chờ cậu uống hết thuốc mới dám về không, haha."

Thời Quang lao qua bóp cổ Hồng Hà, "Còn không phải tại thứ thiên hạ đệ nhất mỹ tửu chết tiệt kia của anh sao".

Thiên hạ đệ nhất mỹ tửu đâu không thấy, nhưng hậu quả đúng là thiên hạ đệ nhất chuyện xấu hổ mà.

.

.

.

Mấy ngày sau Du Lượng trở về, vào nhà thì thấy mẹ anh đang ở đó làm đồ ăn rồi. Còn ba anh đang ngồi trong phòng đọc sách đánh cờ với Thời Quang.

"Tiểu Lượng! Mệt không con, vào uống cốc nước rồi thay đồ ra đi, đồ ăn cũng sắp xong rồi." Mẹ trong bếp nói ra.

"Mẹ, hai người hôm nay sao đột nhiên đến chơi vậy." Du Lượng thắc mắc.

"Không phải tiểu Quang bảo con hôm nay về nên muốn hẹn cả nhà ăn một bữa sao?"

"À, hình như đúng là con có nói vậy." Cái tên này còn dám lôi mình ra làm bình phong, muốn ba mẹ có mặt ở đây để cậu ta trốn tội đây mà. Du Lượng thầm mắng.

"Tiểu Lượng về rồi đấy à, vào đây!" Du Hiểu Dương nói vọng ra.

"Vào đây xem phục bàn đi, trận này tiểu Quang đánh khá tốt, chỉ thua 3 mục, xem ra hai đứa thường ngày cũng không có lười biếng tập luyện".

Du Lượng vâng dạ ngồi xuống bên cạnh Thời Quang, "Cậu hôm nay tinh thần có vẻ tốt quá nhỉ?" ẩn ý hướng bên Thời Quang hỏi nhẹ.

"Tất,... tất nhiên rồi, dễ gì có dịp được chơi cờ cùng Du lão sư mà." Thời Quang không dám nhìn thẳng vào mắt Du Lượng.

"Hà hà, cũng không đến mức đó chứ, ta mặc dù đã nghỉ hưu nhưng sẵn sàng tiếp nhận thách đấu của hai đứa bất cứ lúc nào." Du Hiểu Dương cười nói.

"Ba, con thấy không cần đâu, cả con cậu ta còn đánh không lại, sao phải phí phạm thời gian thế chứ."

"Nè Du Lượng, tỷ lệ thắng thua của chúng ta vẫn là 50-50 nha, cậu đừng có mà hoang đường".

Nhìn hai đứa nhắng nhít cãi nhau, vị kỳ thủ cửu đẳng cười khẩy, trong lòng lại có chút thắc mắc. Tiểu Lượng từ lúc nào bắt đầu biết chọc ghẹo người khác như vậy rồi.

Sau một bữa trưa vui vẻ thì ba mẹ Du Lượng cũng rời đi. Vừa tiễn họ xong, cửa cũng vừa đóng lại thì Thời Quang đã cảm nhận được đằng đằng sát khí sau lưng rồi.

Du Lượng ngồi trên ghế ánh mắt bốc hỏa chằm chằm nhìn cậu.

"Còn định lợi dụng bố mẹ tôi đến để lờ chuyện kia đi sao?" Du Lượng giọng nghiêm khắc hỏi.

"Đâu, đâu có, tôi... là họ ngẫu nhiên đến chơi đấy chứ." Thời Quang lắp bắp.

"Còn chối, đêm đó tôi đã nói cậu sao hả, KHÔNG ĐƯỢC QUÁ CHÉN. Cậu xem đến cái sofa mà bố tôi thích cũng phải vứt đi rồi. Tôi nói cậu chỉ nghe cho vui thôi phải không?"

"Cậu hét cái gì chứ?" (Lời tác giả: "Ní hầu sả" :v ) "Không phải là cũng do cậu sao, thấy tôi say vậy còn muốn "làm" tôi, bị thế là đáng đời cậu đấy".

À thì tất nhiên là mấy câu phản bác trên là trong tưởng tượng của Thời Quang thôi, năm xưa có lẽ cậu ta sẽ gắt lại như vậy đấy, nhưng giờ cậu ta dám sao.

Thời Quang xụ mặt xuống nghe mắng, cũng chưa dám mở miệng thanh minh gì.

"Khoanh tay!" Du Lượng gằn giọng.

Thời Quang như đứa con nít bị phạt, nhanh chóng khoanh tay theo yêu cầu.

"Ra quỳ vào góc kia!"

"Gì chứ, tôi có phải trẻ con 3 tuổ.." Thời Quang chưa kịp phản đối hết câu vì bị ánh mắt như đang phóng đao của Du Lượng làm cho cứng họng, xem ra kế hoạch mượn baba mama Du làm dịu cậu ta không có chút tác dụng nào, người đâu mà khó đối phó vậy chứ.

Thời Quang đành phải cam chịu vâng lời, thất thểu đi vào góc tường quỳ xuống, tay vẫn đang khoanh trước ngực, lầm bầm trong miệng, vừa đủ để xả bớt chút ấm ức thôi chứ nào dám để cậu ta nghe được. "Quỳ thì quỳ, lúc nào cũng đối xử với tôi như con nít, tôi rốt cuộc là bạn trai hay con trai của cậu đây?".

"Ai bảo cậu quay mặt vào đó, quay ra đây!"

"Giải thích!"

"Tôi, ... thực ra là tôi cũng là người bị hại a, ban đầu mới uống thì rượu đó rất nhẹ, ai ngờ được vài tiếng sau mới phát tác chứ, loại rượu này Hồng Hà đem từ quê lên nên nguyên liệu cũng kỳ quái, chắc cũng tại tôi ăn hơi nhiều nên..." Thời Quang ấm ức phân bua.

Du Lượng, vẫn đang tức giận dù đã có hơi dịu xuống, đang đứng dậy để mặc cậu ta bị phạt ở đó thì chợt nhớ ra điều gì, quay sang,   
"Không quỳ nữa, cậu gọi Hồng Hà hỏi rõ nguyên liệu ngâm rượu đó cho tôi?

"Có, có thể thôi được không, tôi thật sự không muốn nhắc lại chuyện xấu hổ đó với..."

"Cậu còn không đi hỏi không lẽ sau này tôi nấu trúng món gì giống thế lại phải đi giải quyết hậu quả cho cậu à, hỏi ngay."

Thời Quang đành nghe lời răm rắp làm theo. Sau khi chép xong hết 1 lượt mấy thứ nguyên liệu thì quay sang thấy Du Lượng vẫn còn trừng mắt cau mày. Cậu mới sáp lại gần bên, tay trái vòng ra sau ôm lấy eo Du Lượng, cằm đặt nhẹ lên vai, tay phải xoa xoa trán anh.

"Thôi mà, cau mày mãi thế là có nếp nhăn đấy, tôi cũng đâu có cố ý đâu nào, tối nay tôi đền cho cậu là được chứ gì, tiểu Du đại nhân xin hãy tha thứ cho kẻ tiểu nhân này, tối nay tiểu nhân tẩy trần sạch sẽ bồi ngài nhé." Thời Quang làm giọng nũng nịu, mắt chớp chớp lung linh cún con, cậu biết đây là tổ hợp mạnh nhất của bản thân để làm Du Lượng mủi lòng. Đáng yêu như này sao có thể từ chối được chứ. Chiêu này mà còn không thành công, cậu chỉ còn nước nhảy sông Hoàng Hà mới rửa hết tội thôi.

Đúng là thành công thật.

"Cậu đã uống hết thuốc chưa đấy?"

"Rồi thưa đại nhân!" Thời Quang làm mặt nghiêm nghị.

Du Lượng hạ giọng, "Thế thì được, để xem tối nay cậu biểu hiện thế nào"

"Đa tạ tiểu Du đại nhân khoan dung độ lượng, tiểu nhân nhất định không làm ngài thất vọng, hề hề."

"Giờ tôi phải qua bên câu lạc bộ một chuyến, cậu ở nhà liệu mà tắm rửa sạch sẽ đợi tôi, nhớ đấy!"

Biết rồi biết rồi, mau đi mau đi" Thời Quang nói.

Thời Quang tối hôm đó tắm rửa sẵn sàng, trên người chỉ khoác mỗi áo choàng tắm trắng tinh, chuẩn bị sẵn một ít rượu vang, ngồi trên ghế chờ đợi.

Sao giờ này vẫn chưa về nhỉ? Thời Quang thấy đã trễ, định gọi cậu ta nhưng lại thôi. Vừa đọc truyện vừa chờ vậy. Thời Quang một tay cầm truyện, tay kia nhấp nhấp một ít rượu, trên người mặc áo choàng tắm ngả người ra sau ghế. Chà! Thật có cảm giác thượng lưu a, tự nhiên cảm thấy bản thân cũng thật quyến rũ.

Chẳng biết thế nào lại ngủ quên mất.

Du Lượng lúc vội vã về đến nhà thì thấy cậu đã khò khò trên ghế, áo choàng tắm lệch đi hở ra lộ phần vai, bên dưới còn lộ hẳn ra một bên bắp đùi. Du Lượng tất nhiên đã nhìn thấy nhiều hơn thế, nhưng cảnh tượng này cũng không tệ nha. Kín kín hở hở kích thích hơn hẳn quá cởi mở.

Thật sự muốn lao đến "hành" cậu một trận.

Nhưng thấy Thời Quang ngủ ngon như chú heo con vừa no sữa, anh lại không đành lòng đánh thức, chỉ đến ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu quan sát gần hơn một chút.

Heo ngốc từ lúc nào đã có mùi của anh rồi. Từ ngày thổ lộ tình cảm với nhau, họ bình thường đã dính nay còn dính chặt hơn. Ngoại trừ gu thời trang khác biệt ra, mọi thứ của Thời Quang đều thành Du Lượng lo, từ đồng hồ, kiểu tóc, sữa tắm, giờ giấc sinh hoạt, thói quen ăn uống, đến quần lót của cậu giờ cũng là anh mua luôn rồi. Có điều, đúng là Du Lượng đã dẹp được thói quen ăn vặt luôn mồm của Thời Quang, nhưng chính anh lại là người ngày 3 bữa chính 2 bữa phụ liên tục tẩm bổ cho cậu ta a, muốn gầy đi cũng khó.

Cũng chính vì vậy mà quần cũ mặc không vừa nữa rồi. Anh còn nhớ rõ khuôn mặt còn đỏ hơn quả gấc của cậu ta khi nghe anh thì thầm vào tai ở cửa hàng đồ lót, "tiểu Quang Quang giờ thuộc quyền sở hữu của tôi rồi, nên tôi không chấp nhận cậu mặc mấy cái quần chất lượng kém như vậy, cậu không xót nhưng mà tôi xót a".

"Gì, gì chứ? Cái gì thuộc sở hữu của cậu chứ, từ khi nào còn đặt cả tên luôn rồi? Mặc kệ cậu đấy. Tôi đi mua kem đây." Thời Quang nói rồi ba chân bốn cẳng chạy đi, để lại Du Lượng đứng sau cười khúc khích, ờ thì không chỉ mỗi Du Lượng, mấy chị bán hàng của tiệm không biết từ lúc nào cũng tụm lại một chỗ che miệng cười khúc khích rồi.

Du Lượng vừa nhớ lại, vừa lấy tay vuốt ve mái tóc của cậu, Thời Quang trong giấc mơ cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của người bên cạnh, ngả đầu sang, "A Lãng, a Lãng anh nói xem, em đúng là số khổ a, cậu ta lúc nào cũng cũng càm ràm, còn hơn mẹ em nữa..."

"Tên này ngủ mê gọi tên Thẩm Nhất Lãng? lại còn dám nói xấu mình nữa!"

"...Nhưng mà, em thích Du Lượng nhất, không phải Du Lượn đều không được nha..."

Du Lượng cười, đột nhiên cảm thấy tất cả những gì mình đã cố gắng, đã bỏ ra, đã hao tâm tổn trí vì con người này, chẳng còn vất vả nữa, để có được cậu, mọi sự hy sinh đều rất xứng đáng. Cậu ta ngốc, cậu ta béo, cậu ta vô tư, vụng về, tùy tiện, không có nguyên tắc. Nhưng cậu ta sinh ra là để dành cho anh, nếu trên đời chỉ có duy nhất một người có thể làm Du Lượng hạnh phúc, thì đó chỉ có thể là Thời Quang mà thôi.

Chợt nhận ra đã khuya, Du Lượng ngắt dòng hồi tưởng, bế cậu lên đưa vào giường. Đặt cậu xuống rồi hôn nhẹ lên trán.

"Ngủ ngon".


	7. Chapter 7

Cả hai đang ngồi thư giãn ở Hắc Bạch vấn đạo thì Du Lượng ngẩn ngơ hỏi.

"Thời Quang, cậu muốn gặp bố mẹ tôi không?"

"Hả, không phải tôi gặp họ hoài sao?" Thời Quang thắc mắc.

"Không phải, ý tôi là, với tư cách người yêu của tôi cơ".

Thời Quang nuốt nước bọt, "Vậy cũng được sao, thầy Du mặc dù rất tốt nhưng tôi vẫn rất sợ ông ấy nha, cực kỳ nghiêm khắc."

"Dù sao, cũng không giấu họ hoài được, chi bằng hẹn ăn bữa cơm, nhân tiện..., mà hình như họ cũng biết rồi".

"Sao cơ? Thật á?"

"Cũng không phải tại cậu hôm trước gọi họ đến sao, tôi thấy phản ứng của mẹ tôi rất lạ, chắc là đã nhận ra gì đó rồi."

Thời Quang thở dài. "Chắc cũng phải vậy thôi."

\---

Chuyện là bữa trưa hôm trước, sau khi phục bàn, Du Hiểu Dương ra ngoài đi dạo một xíu nhân tiện nói chuyện với hàng xóm cũ, còn Thời Quang kéo Du Lượng vào bếp phụ.

'Dì à, có cần con giúp gì không?"

"Không cần đâu tiểu Quang, hai đứa ra ngoài ngồi đợi đi"

"Không sao đâu mẹ, mẹ làm nhiều món như thế để bọn con phụ một ít cho nhanh, hơn nữa còn để cậu ta vận động một chút đi, suốt ngày chỉ biết ăn ăn ăn, chẳng mấy mà thành còn heo ngốc."

"Cậu..."

"Được rồi được rồi, tiểu Lượng nêm nếm canh cho mẹ đi, tiểu Quang giúp dì cắt thịt nhé."

"Vâng" Cả hai đồng thanh.

"Còn không phải bị cậu chăm một ngày 5 bữa thì tôi tăng cân không kiểm soát vậy sao?" Thời Quang lầm bầm.

Vừa yên lặng được một lát thì bên kia la lên. "A!"

Du Lượng quay sang hoảng hốt, "Sao thế? Cắt vào tay rồi à?"

"Cắt vào tay rồi, cậu xem" Thời Quang quên mất có mama Du ở đó, nũng nịu chìa tay ra, vết thương tuy chảy máu, nhưng cũng không sâu, Du Lượng lại cẩn thận cầm tay cậu quan sát, không khỏi làm người ta nghi ngờ.

"Đúng là ngốc, có thế mà cũng để bị thương?"

Rõ ràng là có ý tốt vào giúp mà còn bị ăn mắng, Thời Quang theo thói quen thường ngày, xụ mặt làm nũng không phản bác gì, ra vẻ ủy khuất.

Du Lượng đẩy cậu ra khỏi bếp.

"Được rồi, không cắt nữa, rửa tay ra kia ngồi đợi đi, tôi lấy băng cá nhân cho cậu." Du Lượng vừa cằn nhằn xong lại nhìn thấy cái kia khuôn mặt đáng thương sao lại tăng độ sát thương lên rôi, rõ ràng là đã quen thường ngày được anh cưng chiều, đột nhiên bị cái-lốt-lạnh-lùng-giả-mạo-để-qua-mặt-người-khác kia của Du Lượng làm cho bối rối. Anh liếc qua bên kia quan sát, đảm bảo mẹ mình đang quay đi hướng khác, mới lén hôn lên ngón tay bị thương kia một cái, cố hết sức nhỏ giọng, "Ngoan, đi ra đi, không mắng nữa." Thời Quang gật gật ngoan ngoãn đi ra ngoài. 

Du Lượng chắc chắn là vừa nghe tiếng mẹ cậu cười khúc khích.

\----

Hôm nay, Thời Quang chính thức ra mắt nhà Du Lượng với tư cách người yêu. Mặc dù hai bên đã gặp nhau quá nhiều lần trước đó, sợ rằng lần gặp này cũng sẽ gây không ít lúng túng.

Cậu cứ xem đi xem lại mãi gói quà.

Du Lượng trêu, "Cậu mà xem nữa là nó mọc cánh bay đi thật đấy."

"Cậu còn có tâm trạng nói đùa sao, tôi đang lo gần chết đây này"

"Không cần lo thế, ba tôi tuy nghiêm khắc, những cũng là người tốt, ông ấy đã chấp nhận cậu, thì sẽ không để cậu chịu quá nhiều thiệt thòi."

"Biết là thế, nhưng tôi vẫn lo lắm."

Bước vào nhà, mẹ Du Lượng ra mở cửa vui vẻ chào đón hai đứa, tiện tay cầm luôn gói quà trên tay Thời Quang coi như đã nhận rồi.

Thời Quang không biết đây là đang làm khó hay giúp cậu một cái nhân tình nữa, vì món quà mục đích là gây ấn tượng cho ba ba của Du Lượng, mẹ cậu ta nhận thì mất đi phần lớn tác dụng rồi, nhưng mà việc không phải đối mặt tự tay tặng rồi trực tiếp đón nhận phản ứng của ông ấy lại làm Thời Quang đang lo sốt vó cũng có chút thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Du Lượng nhận ra Thời Quang đang có vô số viễn cảnh nảy lên trong đầu, cũng không biết nên làm thế nào, nhắc nhẹ,

"Qua bên kia chào ba tôi một cái đi."

Thời Quang chợt tỉnh lại, một người có nhiều năm kinh nghiệm làm thân với người khác lại có lúc bối rối như này, đúng rồi, quà không trực tiếp tặng nhưng vẫn phải chào, Du lão sư là một người cực kỳ gia giáo.

"Chào Du lão sư..."

Chưa kịp dứt lời, Du Hiểu Dương trợn mắt một cái

"Không biết phép tắc! Du lão sư là để cậu gọi sao?"

Du Hiểu Dương đột nhiên nghiêm trọng, làm không chỉ Thời Quang, mà Du Lượng và mẹ anh một phen hoảng hồn.

Không phải ông ấy muốn thay đổi quyết định vào phút chót chứ.

"Gọi ba ba!"

Thời Quang mắt bỗng nhiên sáng lên, như đứa trẻ nhận được lời tán thưởng lớn nhất trong đời, lao đến ôm lấy ông, vui vẻ gọi to.

"Ba Ba hảo!"

Du Hiểu Dương là người đàn ông vốn nghiêm túc trong gia đình, ngay cả Du Lượng con trai ruột cũng chưa từng lao tới ôm chầm lấy ông như vậy. Ông lấy tay xoa đầu Thời Quang, cười hiền từ.

"Thằng bé này, sao cứ như trẻ con vậy chứ!"

"Ba à, người làm con suýt lên cơn đau tim rồi!", Du Lượng trách thầm.

.

Đêm đó Du Lượng và Thời Quang vui đến k ngủ được

Không ngủ được thì làm gì, tất nhiên là làm gì đó giết thời gian.

Bỗng nhiên Du Lượng nhớ lại, cái ưu điểm mà anh không quan tâm lắm khi chọn căn nhà ngoại ô này cho bố mẹ, giờ phát huy tác dụng.

Tường cách âm cực tốt.

\----

Sáng hôm sau, Du Lượng mở mắt ra thì thấy Thời Quang đã dậy rồi, nằm sấp, quay mặt nhìn chằm chằm về phía anh.

"Dậy rồi sao còn chưa đi rửa mặt?" Anh hỏi, choàng người qua ôm lấy cậu vào lòng, lay luồn xuống dưới vỗ nhẹ vào mông cậu thì nhận ra mặc dù bên trên đã có mặc áo ngủ, nhưng dưới thì còn chưa có mặc gì.

"Chỗ đó... còn rát quá, chờ cậu dậy bôi thuốc, mà thấy cậu ngủ ngon quá nên tôi..." Thời Quang chần chừ, suýt nữa đã nói ra cậu không nỡ đánh thức khuôn mặt đang ngủ nhưng vẫn đẹp như thế của Du Lượng nên muốn nhìn lâu một chút.

"Người gì đâu mới sáng sớm đã chổng mông lên chờ vậy chứ!" Du Lượng không nhịn được trêu.

"Không phải tất cả là tại cậu sao, còn không mau đi lấy thuốc cho ông đây." Thời Quang đưa chân định đạp Du Lượng xuống giường nhưng chỉ giơ lên được nửa đường thì là lên, "Á, lại đau nữa rồi."

"Đến ngay đến ngay!"

Bôi thuốc xong, Thời Quang mới uể oải mặc quần khập khiễng định bước xuống giường. Thì Du Lượng với tay nắm cậu lại.

"Thời Quang."

"Tôi biết cậu luôn lo sợ tôi sẽ như Chử Doanh, không hay không biết rời đi, nên trong giấc ngủ vẫn không thôi lo lắng." Anh nắm lấy cậu bằng cả hai tay, "Đừng như thế nữa nhé. Tôi hứa là, mỗi ngày thức dậy, cậu sẽ luôn nhìn thấy tôi bên cạnh, chúng ta cùng nhau cứ như thế bình bình an an đến hết cuộc đời."

Du Lượng ngừng lại, hít một hơi thật sâu rồi nói tiếp.

"Em có bằng lòng làm bạn đời của anh không, Thời Quang"

Thời Quang say đắm nhìn anh. Người đến như ánh sáng xua tan đêm tối trong lòng, người đã chọn không bao giờ từ bỏ cậu, kéo cậu về với cờ vây, ra khỏi bóng tối u uất, nỗi mất mát tưởng chừng không gì trên đời bù đắp được khi mất đi Chử Doanh.

"Anh chép đoạn này ở đâu vậy, sến quá đi mất.

Nhưng mà, em đồng ý".  
.  
.  
.  
\---- END ----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cảm ơn tất cả các bạn trong thời gian qua đã ủng hộ Du Lượng... có phải là uống nhầm thuốc rồi không?.
> 
> Những truyện sắp tới của mình (nếu có) về hai bạn trẻ khả năng không cao là sẽ tiếp tục thể thoại hài bựa ngọt ngào như này, nên mong mn dù sau này không hợp gu vẫn yêu quý Du Lượng... có phải là uống nhầm thuốc rồi không? nhé.
> 
> Nếu được cho mình xin chút cảm nghĩ của mọi người về tình tiết hoặc sau khi đọc xong Du Lượng... có phải là uống nhầm thuốc rồi không? nhé, hy vọng mọi người đã có khoảng thời vui vẻ khi đọc truyên.
> 
> Cảm ơn  
> ShiGuangdeBaba


End file.
